In This Holy City
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: Jane whisked Maura away for an extended weekend trip to a secret destination to celebrate Maura's 40th birthday. Immediately the only thing that mattered to them was being on this trip, in this city, together - the same as always, yet different in a way neither expected.
1. Thursday, Friday

I actually started this story idea on Maura's birthday (August 7) and what I thought was going to be a one-shot has turned into what I plan to be a total of four chapters. Clearly I'm late in posting this, but I lost a little bit of steam when my job fully transitioned to full-time since then. Of course, the even bigger shit-show Rizzoli & Isles has turned into within the last several episodes hasn't helped my motivation either. In fact, I changed my mind about posting it and actually finishing the fic at all, but then decided, ah to hell with it. I've put a LOT of effort already into this story. Might as well see it through.

Anyway, I hope you like this story. I hope not to take too long with finishing it. I'm also sorry about all the line breaks...but the way I'm writing this story, it's best to use them to move the story along.

* * *

Sitting on her made-up bed, Maura chewed on her lip nervously as she watched Jane pack her own suitcase for her. She hated not being in control of her own wardrobe, but Jane refused to reveal where she was whisking her away to for a long weekend. All she knew was that it was somewhere with warm weather and they had to fly there. Jane had claimed to know the best outfits to wear and when she began placing shorts and tank tops in their shared but large suitcase, that was when Maura's worry began. "Jane," the dark honey blonde said quietly.

Immediately Jane noted the concern in her best friend's voice and she came out of the closet holding Maura's favorite black dress and two others that Maura wore often enough for Jane to know they were well-liked. She smirked when Maura visibly relaxed at the sight of her more preferable attire. "Don't worry. There'll be some chances to wear dressier things."

Maura blushed and looked down, embarrassed by her reaction. "I still don't understand how you managed to clear both our schedules without me finding out," she said quietly.

"I have my ways, though everyone seemed particularly eager to help me plan this trip," Jane replied, one eyebrow raised. "I guess maybe they thought we both needed a break and really wanted you to have a nice birthday."

"Well, you only turn 40 years old once." Maura sighed.

Jane rolled her eyes. "You aren't old, Maura, so stop thinking that, and you're still extremely successful, even if you don't fit society's bullshit misogynistic definition of a successful 40 year old woman."

"I'm happy with my life."

"I know."

"Will you please tell me where we're going?"

"No." Jane slipped the dresses inside of Maura's garment bag lying on the bed and then glanced up at Maura, who was sitting cross-legged at the head of the bed. "Not until we're already on the way to the airport so we can't turn back."

Maura frowned. "That does _not_ make me feel very optimistic about this trip, Jane."

"Just trust me, okay? You're gonna love it."

Instead of directly admitting compliance, Maura merely asked, "May I at least please pick out my own shoes?"

Jane laughed.

* * *

Jane had booked them four nights at a historic inn along King Street in Charleston, South Carolina. When they'd arrived at the Logan and Maura learned of their destination, the nervous feeling in her stomach grew. She'd traveled extensively in Europe and quite a bit within the U.S., but she hadn't traveled much in the south. For some reason, nothing seemed to catch her attention enough to want to visit. But Jane had said to trust her, and Maura had no other choice but to do so.

The inn lobby was more intimate than either expected, but beautiful nevertheless, and Jane approached the check-in desk timidly with the large suitcase in tow, followed immediately by Maura with her folded garment bag in hand. The tall brunette cleared her throat and addressed the desk clerk. "Good evening. I have a four-night reservation for two under the name Jane Rizzoli."

With a smile, the seated woman nodded and turned slightly toward the computer before placing her fingers on the keys. "R-i-z-o-l-i?" she spelled out.

"Two Zs actually," Jane corrected.

"Ah, right. There you are. Well, it seems I have some good news and some bad news."

Jane stiffened.

"The bad news is we accidentally double-booked the room for you and your…" She hesitated for a moment before finishing. "Partner." Seeing that Jane was about to speak, she quickly added, "But the good news is because you booked it first, we've upgraded your room to the Cathedral suite at no extra cost."

With a glance at Maura, Jane nodded. "Okay, what's different?"

"The Cathedral suite has a view of King Street as well as vaulted ceilings. There's a sitting area and the bathroom has a two-person whirlpool tub with shutters that open onto the bedroom, as well as a shower and robes for you to wear."

Jane looked over at Maura, who met her gaze simultaneously. "Well, happy birthday to you." She chuckled.

Maura smiled back.

* * *

"Wow," the dark honey blonde breathed out in wonder as she and Jane entered their room. "Jane, this is beautiful."

The room was rather large with light blue walls. A sofa sat on the left and the king size bed on the right. Maura quickly laid her dress bag out on the bed and Jane deposited the suitcase right at the foot.

Approaching the window between the room and bathroom, Maura glanced down immediately at the two-person tub below the ledge and then at the rest of the bathroom across from it. A familiar warmth spread through her chest and she turned around toward Jane, who had been watching her react. "This inn really is gorgeous, Jane. I can't imagine how much money you're spending on this trip for me, especially since I know that this is peak season for the city."

"It's a trip for me too," Jane replied with a shrug.

"Please let me help you pay for this," Maura said quietly as she took the few steps to stand in front of her best friend.

"No, this is my present to you."

"Between our flight and this inn alone, I have no doubt you're easily spending close to two thousand dollars. Then we have food and whatever activities we want to do." With a furrowed brow, the dark blonde pleaded, "Please, let me help pay for something."

"Nope," Jane replied with finality as she set the suitcase on its side on the floor and began unzipping it.

"Jane." The voice was stern and disapproving.

Continuing to unpack, Jane remained silent as she pulled out an outfit to change into.

"Please?" Maura asked quietly. "Let me pay for our food at least."

Jane sighed. "Maybe. We'll see. Now pick out something to change into. Something _casual_ and then let's grab dinner. I'm starving and after I stuff my face, I wanna dive headfirst onto that king size bed and stay there until I have to wake up in the morning."

* * *

"Did you already plan activities for today?" Maura asked as she put on the final touches of her makeup.

"I did, but we don't have to do them if you don't want to," Jane replied from her spot in the bathroom doorway, leaning against the doorjamb with her arms folded across her midsection.

Maura met Jane's eyes in the mirror and smiled. "What's on the agenda? Considering I'm wearing a tank top, shorts, and tennis shoes, I'm actually going to assume it's something that requires walking around a lot."

"Well, I was thinking about going to city market, which is apparently really cool and it's only a few blocks away. I figured if we buy anything, it'd be easy to bring it back here before we go do something else."

"That's a reasonable plan. After that?" Maura turned toward Jane and as she began walking forward, Jane backed out into the room to finish getting their things together.

"We could grab lunch somewhere, or at the market depending on what time we're done. Then after lunch, I thought maybe we could walk down Meeting Street and that area because I read there are some historic churches and neat cemeteries around them. I know we deal with death every day, but I kinda figured this would show a, uh, less morbid side?" Jane shrugged. "And apparently they're part of the must-sees in the city."

Her best friend's timidity was endearing. "So far I like today's plans."

"Then I thought we could walk by these houses called Rainbow Row, down to what they call The Battery, and back up here to get ready for dinner and drinks somewhere."

"I think it all sounds wonderful, Jane." Maura smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, let's get started! I'm excited."

The two left their room several minutes later and walked the short distance to the west end of the market, briefly stopping along the way for Jane to get coffee after having declared the hotel coffee to be dissatisfying.

"Charleston does remind me of Europe a bit," Maura commented as they entered the market. After a few glances at the vendor booths right around them, she smiled and then added, "Especially this."

"I actually don't remember much about my trip to Paris and London in high school, just the highlights I guess."

"Then one day we can take a trip so you can remember it better. I'll take you to some markets like this."

Jane merely gave her a small smile and they continued walking.

At each vendor, they lingered long enough to look at anything that interested them, always close together, before they walked onward. Jane paid more attention to Maura than she did to the items for sale, stealing glances at Maura's looks of admiration over the craftsmanship beneath her fingertips. They only felt the need to exchange words when they showed the other something interesting or beautiful, though it ended up being Maura more often than Jane.

Toward the end of the first building, the dark honey blonde made a comment that surprised Jane. "I've never had much interest in southern culture and heritage, but seeing everything in this market so far, I feel a bit silly about it. The artisan work here is incredible and really shows all of its beauty and culture."

Suddenly Maura spotted something just outside the building doorway and paused just long enough for Jane to notice the distraction.

Jane followed her friend's gaze and then followed immediately when Maura walked a little more quickly toward the vendors just outside.

There were baskets and trays of varying sizes and styles made from what Jane could only assume was some kind of dried grass. She didn't understand what was so special about it, but they looked almost like they'd go right along with Maura's artifacts from her travels in Africa.

Quickly Maura's fingers began tracing along the designs on the various baskets, though not quite touching. As her best friend stopped right beside her, she quietly said, "I feel entirely ignorant right now."

Jane snorted softly.

Maura chastised her with a look. "It never even dawned on me that the slaves brought here from West Africa would have also brought along their basket weaving heritage. These are incredible, Jane."

Noticing one of the small white tags attached with a string around a handle, Jane held it between her thumb and forefinger to read it. "Yeah, incredibly _expensive_ ," Jane scoffed, which instantly prompted an elbow in her side. "Ow!" she grumbled. "Maura, this thing's barely bigger than a football and it's 250 dollars."

"Because it's handmade and even if it's the same design, no two are exactly alike." Maura turned to face her best friend directly. "These sweetgrass baskets are an important preserved part of history, both in its origins and in this country's history, especially locally here. These take a lot of time to make."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to insult the baskets and the weaving and stuff." Jane's voice was as low as she could make it. "It's just...that's a lot of money for just a basket."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

A lump had formed in the brunette's throat and she looked down at the baskets before she swallowed visibly, trying to dislodge it.

Sensing her best friend's unease, Maura dipped her head to try and force Jane to meet her gaze. "You know none of that matters to me, right? Our financial differences?" When Jane still avoided looking at her, she reached for Jane's hand and squeezed tightly. "Jane."

"Yeah, I know," the brunette mumbled, meeting the hazel eyes desperately seeking her own. "I wasn't even thinking about that though." The concern she found in Maura's expression gave her butterflies and she couldn't help but smile at the cheesy but sweet moment they were sharing. "I just like practical things, ya know? If I'm gonna spend 250 dollars on something, I wanna be able to use it until it wears out."

Hands still linked, Maura smirked. "What about that baseball signed by, who is it? Ted Williams?"

The corner of Jane's mouth twitched and she pulled her hand away. "There's an exception to everything. Red Sox memorabilia is mine. And I got a really, really good deal on that baseball, by the way."

"Of course. I'd expect nothing less." Maura smiled. "Will it bother you if I buy a basket though? I'd really like to."

Suddenly Jane felt completely silly for her initial reaction and she chuckled. "No, go ahead. It'll fit right in with all your other African stuff."

After picking out a basket and paying, Jane and Maura continued through the rest of the market, buying a few things to take back for family and friends. Every now and then along the way, Jane's little finger would seek out Maura's and intertwine. Though neither ever outwardly acknowledged it, Maura never denied. It felt unusually natural.

* * *

Knuckles rapped gently on the bathroom door. "Maura, you almost ready? We've gotta leave within 15 minutes so we aren't late to our reservation."

On the other side, Maura stood in front of the mirror and took a deep breath. She wasn't entirely sure why, but she felt nervous. It wasn't as if she and Jane had never eaten plenty of formal meals together, it was just that tonight felt different than previous dinners, even just for their birthdays. Maybe, she mused, it was because that morning there had been some sort of odd shift in their friendship since the first time Jane had linked their pinkie fingers together. Dismissing the thought with another breath, Maura opened the bathroom door.

Jane froze and looked her best friend up and down. Her mouth opened and then closed again as her brow furrowed. After another moment she asked, "Um, what are you wearing?"

"A dress?" the dark honey blonde replied, looking down at her own attire, then back up to Jane. After just a moment, she turned around and motioned over her shoulder to her back. "Would you zip me up the rest of the way please?"

Though Jane had no choice but to comply, as she pulled up the small zipper over the few inches that remained, she couldn't help but comment on it. "I...did not pack that dress."

Maura cleared her throat before she turned around and met Jane's dark eyes. "I snuck it into my dress bag."

"Obviously, but _when?_ " Eyes squinted suspiciously.

"I told you I needed to use the bathroom while you took the large suitcase downstairs and I told you I'd be down in a minute." Maura bit her lip, trying to hide her smile. "It barely took me 30 seconds because I knew exactly which dress I wanted."

Jane tried to keep her expression neutral. "I see."

"Do you like it?" The look on Maura's face was hopeful.

"It's nice." When Maura had no reaction, Jane held her hands up to her own chest and awkwardly added, "But it's definitely, um..."

"Revealing?" came the offered reply.

After clearing her throat, Jane nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's a good word for it, I guess."

Maura laughed. "Thank you for noticing."

"You're wel-wait, what?" A dark eyebrow rose. "You're thanking me for looking at your boobs?"

"Well, that was actually one of the reasons I bought this dress." When Jane's eyes widened for a second, Maura hurriedly added, "I wasn't...I didn't mean for _you_ _specifically_ to look. I mean I bought the dress because I like how it fits my form."

Jane hesitated for a moment, somewhat wanting to mention something else about her best friend's breasts, but then she decided on something else entirely. "And you packed _this_ dress for vacation _with_ _me_ and you're wearing it out to dinner _with_ _me_ because…?"

"Because I like this dress and I like the way I feel when I wear it," Maura easily defended. She knew her next words would have the coercive effect she wanted. "Do you really want to deny the birthday girl what she wants?"

It worked. Jane glared at her. "You fight dirty."

The corner of Maura's lips tugged into a slight, victorious smile. "No, I fight cleverly." She held up her index finger. "There's a difference."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. Whatever. C'mon, Big Boobs McGee. We've got a reservation to keep."

* * *

Lighting in the restaurant was low, as the sun had already set, but there were votive candles set at each table, creating a romantic, intimate atmosphere.

Maura's heart seemed to skip a beat when she thought about the date-like atmosphere that her best friend had unintentionally created. They were alone on a trip in a romantic, charming Southern city where neither had been before, and their lives in regards to the rest of the world felt as if they were on hold.

Boston was still there. The morgue was still there. BPD, their family and friends. Everything.

But Jane and Maura together in this city, on this trip, in this restaurant, on this night...that was the only thing that either wanted to exist. It was implicit.

"Did you know before that this restaurant's atmosphere was romantic?" Maura asked quietly, leaning over the table just after the hostess had seated them and walked away.

Glancing on either side of them to see if anybody else was paying attention, Jane shrugged and avoided Maura's eyes by glancing down at the menu. "I kinda knew it was like this, based on the pictures I could find, but it just seemed like a good choice. I did some research and a lot of nicer restaurants here have some weird, supposedly fancy twist on Southern food, but I didn't like the menus. There was a lot of fried food, even at the really expensive places."

"Jane." Her best friend's consideration warmed Maura's heart even more.

"What? Don't look at me like that," the brunette replied, not even bothering to raise her head.

"You aren't even looking at me, so how do you know how I'm looking at you?"

An embarrassed blush spread across Jane's cheeks and she was grateful that Maura couldn't see it in the low light. Yet she still avoided her best friend's eyes. "You're tilting your head and smiling a little because you're _touched_ or whatever about the fact that I considered what you normally eat and what you might would eat at restaurants here while I tried to pick out a place for your birthday dinner."

Already knowing how uncomfortable Jane had become about something regarding sentimentality, Maura accepted the words as they were and didn't linger on the moment, but they went straight to her heart. She was lucky and she knew it. "Have you seen anything you'd like to order?"

Relief flooded through the other woman as she realized that Maura silently accepted her sappy explanation and moved on. "I thought we could share the Italian cheeses _antipasti_ to start and the grilled Angus flat iron sounded good, but it has mushrooms, so I'm thinking the _tagliolini_ with blue crab instead." She finally raised her head to meet Maura's curious eyes. "You?"

Suddenly there was a twinkle in hazel eyes. "I actually think I'm going to go entirely outside of the norm and order the flat iron."

Jane groaned and her shoulders sagged. "Oh come on. That is _so_ wrong."

"Don't blame me just because you don't like mushrooms." Maura pressed her lips together hard to hide a smile.

* * *

Maura took a sip of the wine the server had suggested to go with her steak and her eyes closed as she savored the impeccable pairing. A smile played on her lips.

"You look like you might be having a wine-gasm over there," the brunette commented.

It was a statement entirely expected, considering her current company, and yet Maura didn't even feel like rolling her eyes. Instead she opened them and looked at Jane. "Would you like to try a bite of my steak and taste the wine?" Maura teased.

Jane pouted as she looked back down at her plate. "No," she mumbled as she twirled her fork through her pasta. Then she stopped and looked up. "Yes."

The look on the brunette's face caused Maura to laugh and her hand instantly rose to stifle it. Setting her wine glass back on the table, she cut a bite-sized portion of her steak and quietly slid her plate more toward the middle of the table. Then she moved her glass forward within Jane's reach and waited, observing Jane closely.

With a fake scowl, Jane stuck her fork into the small piece of steak and slowly brought it to her mouth. It took only a second before she moaned at the flavor. "Oh my god, this is _so_ good." Quickly she took a sip of Maura's wine and then nodded. "Yep. _So, so_ good."

Maura pulled her plate back as quickly as she could without making a sound and Jane gently pushed her wineglass back toward her. She smiled.

Choosing to ignore her best friend's smug expression, Jane chose a different route for their conversation. "Which one of the churches did you like the most?"

"I liked them all for different reasons, so I'm not sure I can choose a favorite."

Jane shrugged with one shoulder. "Okay, top two and why?"

Immediately Maura whined, "Jane," but all she received in return was an expectant expression. Finally she sighed, and after several moments, she said, "St. Michael's and the French Huguenot Church."

"Because…" Jane motioned her hand toward Maura to get her to continue.

"My reasons may be silly, but I suppose they're simple: St. Michael's because George Washington attended service there, and the French Huguenot because I find Gothic and neo-Gothic architecture incredibly beautiful." Maura paused. "Did you have a favorite?"

Jane chuckled. "Nah. I had too much fun watching you be a dork about a bunch of churches you learned about by researching for like 20 minutes." She smiled. "I still don't understand how someone's brain can absorb that much knowledge in such a short amount of time."

"Having an eidetic memory does have its benefits," Maura replied before she took another bite of her food.

"Meanwhile the rest of us mere mortals have to spend hours and hours trying to learn and remember things, and yet you still end up being smarter." Jane smirked.

With a mischievous look in her eye, the dark honey blonde swallowed her food and replied, "We remember it all so you don't have to."

The joke made Jane chuckle.

Maura refocused on her food and began cutting off more pieces of her steak. Without looking up, she said, "One of the houses on Rainbow Row is for sale." She lifted her fork to her mouth and her lips closed around the tines as she finally met Jane's eyes and returned the utensil to her plate. She chewed slowly, waiting for her best friend's reaction.

The dark brunette froze at the out-of-the-blue comment, hand halfway to her mouth with a fork full of food. She lowered her hand back to the table and blinked. "What?"

"I was curious about them, so while you were in the bathroom getting ready, I started reading online." Maura cleared her throat. "One is for sale. Three bed, three bath, a little under 2300 square feet." She then took a sip of her wine.

An eyebrow rose. "Uh, Maura, you plannin' on leaving Boston?"

"No," came the soft but adamant response. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment and she looked down. "I just thought it was interesting."

"How much is it?" Jane asked, then immediately held up her hand before Maura could answer. "Wait, lemme guess. A million? Million and a half?"

"Mm. More than two."

Jane scoffed in disbelief. "Shit, I don't even know if I'd make that much in 30 years on the force."

"You don't do your job for the money anyway, Jane." The comment was sincere.

A small smile tugged at Jane's lips. "Nah, I don't. I love my job."

"Just so you know, I don't think I could ever move here regardless," Maura said quietly before she sipped her wine again.

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters, I'm not sure there would be enough murder cases to keep me as busy as I'm used to being." After a couple of moments, she set down her glass and she continued, "But I also don't think I could ever convince you to come with me."

Jane saw the vulnerability in her friend's facial features, as well as the sadness. "I dunno." She shrugged. "You might could. Maybe not _here_ , but there are lots of other interesting places. Maybe we could become traitors and work for the FBI in D.C. or something." She couldn't stop the chuckle that bubbled to the surface.

"Perhaps, but I think we should just stay in Boston, at least for the foreseeable future, don't you?"

Enthusiastic nodding.

They smiled at each other and silence fell between them as they finished the rest of their meal.

After wiping her mouth off with a napkin, Jane softly suggested, "Why don't we see about getting dessert to go, find out where we could get a decent bottle of wine, and then go back to the hotel to drink it?"

Maura's head tilted slightly in consideration. "You want to get drunk in our hotel room and eat dessert?"

The brunette smiled. "Yeah, why not? It's only 9:15...I think." She glanced at her watch to make sure.

"Do you remember we have a carriage tour at nine in the morning?" Maura pointed out.

"Yeah, and? We can still get at least six hours of sleep, maybe seven if we don't stay up past midnight."

After a moment, Maura asked, "What will we do while we drink?"

Jane shrugged. "Watch something on the TV? Braid each other's hair?" She smiled at the look of amusement on Maura's face. "We'll figure something out."

The dark honey blonde nodded. "Okay, but I'm picking out the wine."

It was no surprise that Jane agreed. They both knew Maura had better taste in it and it was her birthday anyway.

The look on Jane's face about how obvious the answer was heartwarming for Maura, and though she couldn't quite put a finger on why, she suddenly felt incredibly nervous again. Were things finally shifting between them? Were they finally crossing over the line they had been tiptoeing along for years? She was relatively certain that Jane felt something too and yet neither had taken the next step. It was a delicate situation because their lives had become so intertwined, so even the slightest shift could have enormous consequences.

But if they could both just take a leap of faith…

A little dedication and attentiveness would ensure the success of this seemingly magical connection between them.

* * *

"Okay, between dinner, a glass of wine, and dessert just now, I'm stuffed." Jane groaned and fell backwards on the bed.

"I am _not_ drinking alone on my birthday, Jane," Maura replied, lightly smacking her best friend on the arm. "You said we were going to eat dessert and get drunk in our hotel room."

Jane groaned again. "Okay, okay, Gimme 15 minutes and I'll rally the troops."

Setting her wine glass on the nightstand, Maura chuckled and laid down on the bed beside Jane.

They turned their heads to look at each other at the same time and both smiled at the mirrored movement.

"You aren't gonna take off your dress?" The question was accompanied by a signature smirk. "Join my pajama party."

"Oh, I hadn't even realized." Sitting up again, Maura laughed at herself. "Wow, seems like I'm a bit tipsier than I thought." She then turned her back toward Jane. "Unzip me?"

A long arm reached for the zip at the nape of Maura's neck, but fingers fell several inches short because of Jane's distance on the bed. With a reluctant grunt, she sat up slowly. Her right hand rested next to the zipper to hold the fabric in place, and she gently lowered the zipper with her left hand. As it passed the middle of Maura's back, Jane swallowed hard as she realized that her friend had foregone a bra for the evening, which she hadn't caught before, but still she tried her best not to hesitate her movements. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened in the course of their friendship, but this felt much different. Quietly she lightly trailed her fingertips back up along the newly-revealed skin. "Ya know, I've never really noticed just how many freckles you have, even on your back."

Shivers immediately ran along Maura's spine and she felt goosebumps all over her body. She knew Jane had caught it because hands immediately left her body and disappointment then flooded through her at the loss of contact. She tried to nonchalantly pull her arms through and then held the dress over her breasts as she turned enough to look at Jane. "Well, technically, I _am_ a natural redhead."

Jane scoffed. "No, you're not."

Maura smiled. "It's more of a shade of strawberry blonde, but either way, that still makes me a redhead." She slid off the bed and went to grab clothes to sleep in from their suitcase. With her back to Jane, she let go of her dress and slipped a tank top over her head.

Embarrassed at her best friend's lack of modesty, Jane's eyes snapped shut and she laid back down on the bed. "Jesus, Maura, seriously?"

Having pulled her dress off completely, the dark honey blonde stood only in her tank top and a black thong before she turned around to face Jane. "What?"

Instead of sitting up, Jane just lifted her left hand and motioned dramatically toward her best friend. "You."

Maura rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You played sports in high school. I'm sure you've seen much more than I've ever shown you."

"It's different."

"Mm. Okay, if you say so." After slipping on a pair of sleep shorts, Maura hung up her dress and placed it in the room's closet. "So what are we doing while we drink this bottle?" she asked as she walked back to her side of the bed before taking a sip of her wine.

Dark brown eyes met golden green. "Well I was thinking maybe we could test out your new lying capabilities."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?"

"Easy. We're gonna play two truths and a lie." Jane sat up again. "We each tell two truths and a lie and the other has to figure out which one is the lie."

For several moments their gazes stayed locked. Finally the dark honey blonde said, "Fine. I'll pour you a glass of wine."

* * *

Jane and Maura sat cross-legged in front of each other on the bed, both with a glass of wine in hand.

"I feel like this is what I should've been experiencing at a sleepover when I was 15." The dark honey blonde chuckled and took a sip of her wine, eyes never leaving Jane's.

"It is, but better late than never." Jane smiled. "I'll go first."

Taking a sip of wine, Jane considered her three statements for a moment. "I broke my arm in first grade when I fell off the jungle gym on the playground. I failed my first firearms test at the shooting range in the academy. I secretly had a crush on Frankie's first girlfriend."

Eyes widened in shock at Jane's last statement. She had no doubt that Jane had broken an arm in first grade. Angela had shown her a picture once of a wild-haired Jane missing both her bottom front teeth in a wide smile, holding up her cast-covered forearm like a badge of honor. That picture made her smile even now.

Though Jane was the best shooter Maura knew, it was completely possible that she had failed the first test and had only become so good simply because she always wanted to be the best in everything she did.

As for a secret crush on a girl, Maura wasn't sure. When she first met Jane, she had silently questioned her friend's sexuality, but it quickly became evident that Jane never identified as anything but heterosexual. It was confusing, especially considering how flirtatious she often was with Maura. Yet recently, Maura had started reevaluating because something seemed different. After Frost's death and definitely after Jane's miscarriage, the dark brunette never seemed to show any interest in anyone but her.

Watching her best friend considering the options amused Jane. She watched as Maura looked intently at the glass in her hand. Normally she'd have gotten a response by now, but clearly the wine had dulled Maura's observatory skills because she seemed to be struggling to choose.

"I hate guessing," Maura finally murmured before she looked up. With a deep breath, she said, "The third one is a lie."

Her lips formed a thin line as Jane tried to hide a smile.

"Was I right?" A hopeful expression crossed the dark honey blonde's face.

Jane shook her head.

"What?!" Maura took a long sip of wine. "You liked Frankie's girlfriend? Jane, I…"

"You will never tell another living soul because you are _literally_ the only other person in this world who knows now."

"But…"

"I've learned how to deal with my attraction toward only a handful of women in my entire life because being 'straight' is so much easier, especially when you're a cop." Jane shrugged and took a sip of wine.

"Jane." The confession broke Maura's heart because Jane was the most amazing person she knew. She deserved so much happiness.

Immediately reaching forward, Jane put her right hand over Maura's and squeezed it gently. "Maura, stop. It's fine. _I'm fine._ I am beyond happy with my life, okay? I have my family, I love my job, and I've got the most amazing best friend in the entire universe."

A lump formed in the dark honey blonde's throat and she swallowed hard.

Laughter began to bubble up inside Jane and she pulled her hand back to her own lap. "But you seriously think I failed my first firearms test?"

"Well, that certainly seemed more likely than you having a crush on a girl."

"I had top marks from the very beginning, thank you very much," Jane bragged with a fake haughty attitude before she took a long sip of her wine. "All the guys were so pissed and I loved it."

"I would love to have known you when you first started on the force. You were probably already a force to be reckoned with." Maura smiled.

"You have _no_ idea." After pausing a moment, Jane tapped Maura's knee with the back of her hand. "Okay, your turn. Hit me with some truths and a lie."

Taking a deep breath, the dark honey blonde kept her eyes locked on Jane for several seconds before she looked down at the wine glass in her hand. "Let's see...one, I've always wanted to be a medical examiner. Two, when I was a child, I wanted to go to the fair and eat cotton candy and ride rides like everyone at school talked about doing. Three, I have an ex-wife." She looked back up to gauge Jane's reaction.

It took barely a second for the last sentence to leave Maura's mouth before Jane burst out laughing. "You've gotta be kidding me right now. You're really bad at this. Obviously the last one is a lie because you definitely don't have an ex-wife."

Maura cleared her throat and looked away while she took a sip of wine.

"What the hell, Maura? Seriously? Please tell me you're joking." She leaned over and placed her wine glass onto the nightstand.

After draining the last of her wine, Maura leaned toward her own nightstand and grabbed the wine bottle. Before she could even start pouring, her best friend snatched both the bottle and glass from her, then set it on the nightstand on her side instead, out of reach. Maura pouted. "Well that wasn't very nice, especially since I'm the birthday girl."

"Maura, you literally just told me that you've been married before. To a _woman_." Jane knew her voice sounded angry. Too angry. In reality, however, she was hurt. "We've been best friends for years now, and _this_ is how you tell me?"

"Well you just told me that you're attracted to women, which you also have never told me." The dark honey blonde shrugged. "It seemed like your confession warranted one of my own."

"This is different!" Jane said vehemently.

An eyebrow rose in response. "Oh really? How exactly?"

"I dunno. It just is."

Maura rolled her eyes and then quickly leaned onto her hands and knees past her best friend to grab the still half-full glass, considering she couldn't pour her own. When she'd sat back again, she took a very long sip of wine. After a moment, she quietly said, "It isn't. We've both kept very important secrets about our sexualities from each other. The more pertinent question here is why _you_ chose now during this game to tell me."

"I just wanted to. It's what my gut told me to do. And maybe the wine a little too." She grabbed the wine bottle and Maura's glass again, then refilled Maura's and swapped it for her own. After topping it off, she set the wine bottle behind her on the nightstand once more. "Can I ask what happened?"

"Maybe we could talk about this later when it _isn't_ my birthday?" the other woman timidly suggested.

"Right, of course. That was a dumb question."

With a small smile, Maura replied, "No, it wasn't and I definitely expected your curiosity. It's just that I'd rather enjoy our weekend alone here instead of talking about an incredibly awkward and embarrassing moment from my past."

"Of course." Jane drank a large portion of her wine and then asked if Maura wanted to continue their game.

"Maybe just a few until the bottle is empty, then we should get ready for bed. We can talk until we fall asleep if you want." As an afterthought she added, "But no more big confessions, okay?"

With a laugh, Jane nodded. "Okay. I want this weekend to be really fun for you. That's why I planned it."

"I _am_ having fun, just so you know." After another long sip, Maura smiled at her best friend, the look in her eyes one of tenderness. "Thank you," she said so softly, and though she thought Jane might not even have heard those words, Jane undoubtedly had been able to read her lips.

"You really do deserve this, Maura. You've done so much for me, for my family, so taking you on a nice trip is the least I can do."

"Mm," was the replying hum. "You're getting sappy, which means you've had quite a bit of wine."

"Whatever," Jane mumbled, looking down, embarrassed.

Maura's next words were incredibly earnest. "I don't think I've ever seen you this drunk. I like it. You don't seem nearly as stressed."

"Another glass or two and I'd probably do something stupid, like karaoke or dance on a bar."

With a chuckle, Maura replied, "I'd like to see you dancing on a bar. I think you have more rhythm than you've always led me to believe."

"Never gonna let you find out." Jane cleared her throat, eager to change the subject. "Now...give me a minute. I need to think of two truths and a lie."

"Okay." Maura nodded. "You do that while I pee."

"Okay. Take your time, drunk birthday girl."

* * *

Charleston is one of my favorite cities I've ever been to. I've visited every place that'll be mentioned in this story, aside from restaurants and the inn where Jane and Maura are staying. The restaurant in this chapter is Trattoria Lucca and the inn is Fulton Lane Inn. (Edit: by the way, Charleston's nickname is the "Holy City" so that's where this fic's title comes from...)

Please let me know what you think so far. I'm really curious to hear your thoughts.


	2. Saturday

Hi. Wow...I can't believe the massive response this fic has gotten already. Sorry that it's taken so long for this chapter and I won't bore you with the details of why. Just know that I've already started the third chapter (Sunday)...and actually I started it before this one. (Hey, you write what you're inspired to. And actually I think I might've started it before I even finished the first chapter!) 

This chapter isn't nearly as long as the first one, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.

* * *

"Jane," Maura said quietly, placing her hand gently on her best friend's shoulder and squeezing. "Wake up."

The only response was a grunt.

Maura rolled her eyes and shook Jane's shoulder gently. "Wake. Up."

"Don' wanna," the half-asleep brunette mumbled.

"It's eight o'clock. We've got less than 30 minutes for you to get ready and eat."

Another grunt accompanied by Jane's hand brushing Maura's away. "Go 'thout me."

Leaning down, Maura's mouth hovered just above Jane's ear just long enough to say, "I have bacon, a warm croissant, and hot coffee for you, but you only get them if you're showered and ready within the next 15 minutes."

"Aww, but they'll be cold by then," the other woman whined as she rolled over onto her back, eyes barely open, to look up at Maura, who had stood up straight again.

"Then you better hurry."

"How about I eat it all now and then take a quick shower? You can even cut the water off if I'm not finished fast enough," Jane offered while she stretched her long limbs.

Maura pursed her lips and looked to the side for a moment, considering the offer. "Okay, but only if you also eat the fresh yogurt parfait I got for you too."

Immediately Jane glared. "You tricked me. There's no bacon or croissant, is there?"

"Croissant, yes. Bacon, no." Maura's mouth twitched in amusement.

"Apparently you being able to lie means I can't trust you anymore," Jane grumbled as she started dragging herself out of bed.

Maura stepped backwards to move out of her way before she turned and walked to the sofa to eat the breakfast she'd set on the coffee table. "They didn't have bacon where I went to get breakfast. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," Jane said as she set down beside Maura on the sofa and picked up her coffee. After taking a moment to inhale the steam rising from the cup, she took a sip. "Mmm, that's good," she moaned out, her shoulders dropping in relaxation.

"You're right, I'm not sorry." The dark honey blonde smiled and handed over a croissant. "Here, while it's still warm."

Reaching for the warm, flaky pastry, Jane replied, "You can't lie to me about bacon," before taking a bite. Despite her mouth being full, she muttered out of the side of her mouth, "Bacon is serious."

"You're so dramatic." Maura chuckled. "Eat your croissant, take a shower and get ready, and then finish the rest of your breakfast."

Chasing down a bite of croissant with a sip of coffee, Jane suddenly paused and looked at her best friend, appalled. "Wait, we get free continental breakfast. What the hell, Maura? I could've had bacon!"

After she took a bite of her yogurt, the dark honey blonde shrugged away the complaint. "I wanted a fresh croissant and a yogurt cup."

"Yeah yeah." Jane rolled her eyes. "And you get what you want because it's your birthday."

"I think you can survive a slight change in your diet for the weekend."

"I am _so_ getting you back for this on my birthday," Jane grumbled, though not entirely serious about her threat.

When their eyes met, the brunette couldn't help but crack a smile.

Maura's eyes twinkled in amusement.

* * *

"I was 28 when Elizabeth and I got married," Maura said quietly, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

They were on the ferry to Fort Sumter in the harbor. Much to Jane's chagrin, the carriage tour they had taken that morning had been lackluster and overlapped quite a bit with the self-guided walking they had done the day before. Nearly halfway through the tour, Maura overheard Jane muttering to herself. The other woman had been counting every time the tour guide said the word 'old' or 'historic.' The final count was 164 times after an hour and a half.

Despite the lack of words between them on the ferry, everything else was anything but silent - the wind that blew strongly against them, the constant screeching of seagulls above them, the steady rumbling of the ferry's engine and the repetitive smack of waves against its sides. To hear each other properly, they had no choice but to stand close together.

Though Jane was surprised at Maura's sudden willingness to tell the story, she tried her best to hide it. Despite having said the night before that she didn't want to, clearly Maura felt like discussing it and Jane was more than willing to listen, as usual. After a moment's hesitation, she asked, "That would've been 2004 or 2005, so you got married in Massachusetts?"

The dark honey blonde nodded, but continued to stare out over the water in the direction they were heading to the fort. "It wasn't very long after they legalized same-sex marriage."

Silence seemed like the best option to Jane. She knew it was important for Maura to tell the story in her own words at her own pace.

"I'd recently started as assistant medical examiner when she and I met. I wish I could say that it was like a fairytale romance, but shamefully, it was me trying to force myself to get over Ian. I was even able to admit that to myself at the time." Maura crossed her arms over the railing in front of her and looked at her best friend. "It wasn't that I didn't care about her, because I did. Very much. She reminded me a lot of Ian, but I tried to replace him with her."

Jane's brow furrowed in confusion, clearly not following the logic behind her best friend's decision. "So you ran off to the courthouse and got married?"

"Not exactly. Nearly a year into our relationship, I got an email from Ian. I hadn't heard from him in quite awhile at that point." Maura took a deep breath. "He wanted me to come back to Africa to be with him...wherever he was at the time, even though he knew that Doctors Without Borders wasn't my dream. It was something I wanted to do, but just until I felt that it was time to move on."

"So you finally moved on and left him behind in the process?"

"I did." Maura nodded. "It didn't take me long to get the medical examiner position I wanted after I returned to the States. I was heartbroken, I missed him. Then I met Elizabeth and for the first time in a long time, I felt like I could actually fall in love with someone who could fall in love with me too."

Jane nodded. "I get it."

"I tried to push the email from my mind and the feelings it stirred up. I threw myself into my work and I pushed myself harder than ever to make a life with Elizabeth. That included convincing her to elope."

"But why marriage?"

"I thought being married would make me feel like I had moved on and I had truly fallen in love with her. I was trying to convince myself it was all real."

"But it wasn't," Jane stated simply, to which Maura shook her head. "So what happened? Why did you get divorced?"

Taking a deep breath, Maura then released it slowly to try and reign in the emotions that had bubbled inside. "After we'd been married a few months, one night she came to me and told me that it wasn't going to work between us. It couldn't."

"Because you weren't over Ian, and she knew it."

With a brief nod, Maura added, "A week later she handed me divorce papers."

"Damn."

"Damn is right," Maura agreed. "I was young and selfish and incredibly foolish."

"You were vulnerable. I mean, yeah, you were young and maybe a little foolish, perhaps a little selfish in this situation, but Maura, your entire life you have felt unwanted in some way or another. Constance and Arthur, people at school, Garrett at some point probably, Ian…" Jane wrapped her right arm around the other woman's shoulders.

Immediately Maura turned into the embrace, the side of her head coming to rest on the tall brunette's collarbone as she stepped closer and wrapped an arm around Jane's thin waist.

"Nobody has ever stood there and said, _I love you and I want you in my life and I'm not going anywhere._ " Jane wrapped her other arm around Maura and pulled her in even closer before placing a light kiss on the shorter woman's head.

"You have," Maura said quietly. She pulled back and looked up to find a curious expression on Jane's face. "Maybe you've never said any of those words explicitly, but you haven't had to. Actions often speak louder than words."

Feeling the heat rising in her cheeks, Jane pulled her best friend back in tightly. "I'm not very good with words."

A small smile crept across the dark honey blonde's lips. "Not in situations like this, no, but I can always _feel_ how much you care, so words aren't necessary."

Jane playfully pushed Maura away and shot her a mock glare. "Yeah, well, don't go around telling people I've got a soft spot for you. Might ruin my image."

Maura couldn't help but laugh outright. "I'm pretty sure _everyone_ knows that, Jane, and even if they didn't know before, all they have to do is see me hurt or upset just once for you to show them you do."

"Then it looks like I've either gotta get rid of you, or work on my acting skills." Jane smirked.

With a light smack to Jane's arm, Maura said, "Don't you dare try and get rid of me!"

This time Jane laughed and pulled the shorter woman in closely again. "I would never. I kinda like havin' you around."

"I like being around."

"Good." Jane smiled and then pulled away before she crossed her arms on the railing in front of her and leaned forward, the position she'd had before their conversation began. "If it makes you feel any better, I was young and foolish once too."

"Just once?" Maura teased.

"Hey!" Jane exclaimed, turning her head sharply to look at the dark honey blonde. "Don't be rude. Do you wanna hear my story or not?"

"Yes. Please." The laughter was still shining in Maura's eyes.

"I slept with a married man once," Jane stated nonchalantly.

Maura's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "What!?"

"You remember Martinez, right?"

"Rafael?" Maura shimmied her shoulders.

" _Martinez_ ," the brunette corrected, rolling her eyes. "We had our...whatever it was, which I told you about. But after a couple of months, I found out he was married."

Maura gasped loudly. "What?!"

" _Separated_ , he had said. I told him it was the same damn thing until divorce papers are signed."

"But he divorced his wife, didn't he?"

Jane nodded. "Yep. About six months later."

"Did you sleep with him again?" Maura asked, too curious not to ask.

"Nope," Jane replied emphatically, her lips making a popping noise as the _p_ fell from her lips.

"That's not as foolish as you think." The dark honey blonde shrugged. "He led you to believe that he was available and you had no reason to believe otherwise."

"I'm a _detective_ , Maura."

"I was almost murdered by a serial killer who sculpted his victims into statues, Jane." Maura argued. "He gave me a sculpture of a hand with an _actual_ human hand inside of it. I'm one of the top medical examiners in this country and normally I can smell deco from at least ten feet away. I'm pretty sure you get a free pass on not knowing that one of your former lovers was married."

"Okay, fine."

"Oh look!" Maura exclaimed before grabbing hold of Jane's arm with excitement. "We're almost there!"

Jane chuckled. "Yeah. Try not to be too bored, okay?"

"I'm not-" the dark honey blonde began to say before she glanced at Jane and realized it was sarcasm. "Oh." A brilliant smile then stretched across her face as her hand slid down Jane's arm, grabbed Jane's hand, and tugged her away from the railing to leave the ferry.

* * *

Pint glass clanking against the well-worn wooden table, Jane suddenly exclaimed, "Seriously, Maura? Lemons?"

Maura gave her best friend a sympathetic smile, understanding of her reluctance to believe, and nodded. "I'm afraid so, yes."

"So these women really stuck a wad of cotton-"

"Wool," the other woman interjected. "At least most commonly anyway." When Jane shot her an annoyed look, Maura meekly replied, "Sorry. Go ahead."

"Stuck a wad of wool soaked in lemon juice _inside_ their…" Eyes slightly widened, Jane gestured toward her lap to fill in for the word she didn't want to say. "To keep from getting pregnant?"

Maura simply couldn't hold back her laughter anymore, but did manage to control her reaction to a strong chuckle. "It also wasn't uncommon for a woman to insert half a lemon inside her. In fact, that was one of the earliest forms of a cervical cap."

Hands immediately flew up to cover a rapidly reddening face. "Oh my god," Jane mumbled behind her hands before dragging them down her face and picking up her glass to down the rest of her beer. "I definitely need more alcohol right now."

Standing a few tables away, their server made eye contact with Maura, prompting her to lift her hand slightly and smile to signal to come over. After the server nodded in acknowledgement, returning the smile, Maura returned her attention to her best friend. "Jane, you bought us tickets for a tour about prostitution, crime, and corruption called the Dark Side of Charleston. What exactly did you expect?"

"A little more about crime and less about prostitutes?" Jane half shrugged and ran her left index finger around the rim of her empty beer glass. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy herself, it just wasn't full of stories she'd rather hear.

Maura pursed her lips. "Bordellos played an important role for a long time. I can see why they wanted to include more about it."

"Yeah, but the murders and other crimes are interesting too." Jane sighed, and then a thought crossed her mind. "Ya know, with so much dark history, I don't see why Charleston is nicknamed the Holy City. Is that supposed to be ironic?"

Maura smiled. "Religious tolerance. The people could worship God through many denominations, as opposed to non-separatists who did not approve of setting up different denominations to practice a Christian doctrine they wanted separate from the Church of England."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Jane quietly said, "I'm still amazed by your brain."

"Whether you believe it or not, in amazed by yours too. You solve cases better than anyone I've ever known."

Jane couldn't help but reply with a joke to shrug off her best friend's compliment. "Should I joke now about the fact that I've gone undercover as a prostitute to solve a case?"

"You had quite a personality, too." A smile then tugged at Maura's lips. "I was a little surprised when we officially met as colleagues, even if you were still a bit...grumpy."

Just then, the server approached. She looked to Maura first, then Jane. "Another round, ladies?"

The two looked at each other and Jane shrugged. "Your birthday, your call."

"It's your birthday?" The server's excitement was incredibly obvious. "Oh honey, this round's on the house. Tonight's bartender thinks you're sex on a stick anyway."

Maura's brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm what?"

Before the server could reply, the brunette said, "He thinks you're hot, Maura."

"Oh," Maura said. " _Oh_." She blushed and looked back up at the server. "Please let him know that I am very flattered, but unfortunately for him, I'm not interested."

"Darlin', I told him you wouldn't be. Knew that the second you two walked in the door. Any idiot could see y'all are together."

"We're not…" Jane cleared her throat.

The response prompted a raised eyebrow. "You sure?"

Jane couldn't help but snort. "Pretty sure I'd remember sleeping with my best friend."

"Well that'll teach me not to jump to conclusions." She laughed awkwardly. "Sorry. I'll, uh, I'll be right back with those drinks," she added as she grabbed their empty drink glasses before turning on her heel and quickly walking back toward the bar.

"I'd hope you'd remember." The dark honey blonde smirked. "I've been told I'm quite talented in the bedroom."

"Can't say I've ever gotten any complaints either."

Maura pursed her lips briefly in an attempt to delay a response until she could choose the proper words.

Squinted eyes was the response. "What? What's that reaction for?"

"Aside from your confession earlier about Rafael-"

" _Martinez_ ," Jane corrected.

"That is one of the only truly revealing statements I've heard from you about your sexual...history."

"Sexual history?" Jane rolled her eyes. "Geez, that makes it sound like I'm a slut."

"If I were to call you a slut, I would most certainly have to call myself one. I have no doubt I've had more sexual partners than you."

Jane's jaw dropped. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

Maura sighed. "I didn't mean any offense, but you can't deny that I'm more sexual than you, or at least I want sex more frequently than you do."

"I've slept with two guys since we met: Dean and Casey. I didn't sleep with male nurse. You've only been with Ian and Jack. Last time I checked two is the same as two."

Maura cleared her throat. "I might have had a couple of liaisons since we really became friends."

In that very moment, the server arrived with new drinks, bringing their conversation to a halt. "Here you are, ladies."

"Thank you," Jane and Maura said in unison.

"I, uh…" The woman cleared her throat and glanced at both seated women quickly. "I'm terribly sorry about what I said just a few minutes ago. I shouldn't have assumed you were together, much less said it."

"It's fine. You aren't the first to think that."

"I'd be surprised if I were the only one." She paused for a moment, clearly considering saying something else. "Ah hell, might as well," she muttered to herself.

"What did-"

Before Jane could ask, the server interrupted. "Obviously it's not really my place to say anything, but if other people say it, maybe you should think about _why_ they do. 'Cause everything you two-"

"You're right," Maura cut in sharply, nervous about where that sentence would go. "It isn't your place to say anything."

"Maura!" Jane's brow furrowed as she looked at her best friend, whose tone was shocking, to say the least.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Worry all over her face, the server fled from the table.

"What the hell was that about? Normally you just laugh this stuff off. You didn't have to be so rude about it."

Maura sighed and her expression softened. "Doesn't it ever bother you that people assume we're together?"

"Bother me? No. I mean, it does get old after awhile, but I see why it's easy to assume we are."

"The woman at the inn thought we were when we checked in." Maura pulled her wine glass closer before she lifted it to her lips.

"We're two grown women staying in a room with only _one_ bed," Jane pointed out. "Does it offend you that people assume we are?"

"No," Maura said emphatically. "I'm just...confused."

"About what?"

"About why we are the way we are." Maura said quietly.

Jane sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what the other woman meant, but still didn't understand. "Okay now I'm confused too."

With a bite to her lip, Maura tried to form her thoughts aloud. "I know I'm not exactly the most socially aware person, but _why_ dowe act like we're a couple when we're not? At what point did our relationship become one that appeared romantic?"

"Probably the moment I realized that you're the only person who lets me be me and doesn't expect anything from me. You let me be loud and abrasive and crass." Jane swallowed hard and looked at her beer glass. "Even though I get hurt on the job, you don't tell me that I shouldn't be a cop, like Ma does. You just patch me up and tell me to be more careful. When it feels like the weight of the world is on my shoulders, you're always there to help me carry it."

Maura stayed silent, looking at Jane, despite the fact that she now refused to meet her gaze.

"You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better. You aren't pushy, you aren't overbearing, and you're nice to me even when I'm in a bad mood."

Jane took a deep breath. "You're the epitome of everything I dreamed of having in a relationship, except ours isn't romantic. When you get all of that wrapped up in one person, you just embrace it. Just let it exist and be part of it."

Tears had formed in Maura's eyes and she could hardly believe what she was hearing. She let out a short chuckle. "I thought you said you weren't good with words."

"I'm not." Jane chuckled too and met Maura's gaze. "I don't know where that came from."

"From the heart."

"You let me be mushy and you don't make fun of me for it," Jane said quietly.

"Thank you," Maura replied.

The words in this context didn't quite make sense to Jane and her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "For what?"

"For saying all that, for being my best friend, for bringing me here on this trip. Just...thank you."

The brunette blushed and looked down for several seconds before she lifted her gaze to meet the golden green of her best friend's. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

Maura noticed it as she always did, but this time, perhaps more than any other time before, she saw the smile in Jane's eyes. It sent flutters through her stomach and she could sense yet again that it felt as if everything was changing between them.

It had to be. There was no other explanation.

* * *

Some fun notes just in case anybody is interested...

\- I chose Charleston not only because it's one of my favorite cities, especially in the US, and reminds me of Europe (the continent I should've been born on), but also because I can easily base a fic there from my own experiences. Seems more authentic. So yes, I have been to Fort Sumter and yes, I have been on the Dark Side of Charleston tour (and it's waaaaay more interesting than the typical ghost tours if you ask me).  
\- I debated how much history to actually include, especially when it came to the dark side tour. I'm kicking myself for not remembering more from it when I went, but what I have mentioned is all true. Look up Grace Pixetto and the Big Brick house. It's actually down the street from where Jane and Maura are staying (Fulton Lane Inn).  
\- Maura having an ex-wife is absolutely a dig at the dumbass show writers. Her having an ex-husband on the show was a dumb storyline in the first place, but if it's gonna be there, for fuck's sake, at least make it a woman.  
\- I was slightly afraid that things got a little too mushy here. It's okay to tell me they did, but I'm hoping they didn't!


	3. Sunday

I'm terrible - I'm sorry! Please forgive the delay. I think, however, that this chapter will absolutely make up for it. I hope. You let me know.

* * *

Despite not facing east, the morning sun streamed brightly through the large, sheer curtain-covered windows of the inn room. Maura woke slowly and immediately a smile stretched across her face.

Her birthday weekend with Jane had been perfect so far and she felt, for lack of better phrasing, _full_. Entering her fortieth year, she wanted for nothing. As Jane had pointed out just before leaving for the airport in Boston, while she wasn't successful in the traditional sense - no husband or children - she had a phenomenal career and life that she'd created for herself.

And she had Jane.

Her heart suddenly felt like it would burst with joy.

On her fortieth birthday, she was lying next to her favorite person in the world in a city that she had quickly fallen in love with and she was feeling the luckiest she'd ever felt in her entire life.

Rolling onto her left side, Maura looked at Jane sleeping peacefully on her side, facing Maura with her right forearm tucked underneath her pillow and her left arm held tightly to her chest. Despite being fearful that she'd wake Jane, Maura slowly curled her right pinkie finger around Jane's thumb.

Though it took a few seconds, the brunette's eyes lazily opened and her head jerked back on instinct before she squinted in the bright morning light.

"Good morning," Maura whispered. A grunt was the only response she received as Jane's eyes closed again. "It's my birthday," she added, her voice still a whisper.

A smile stretched across Jane's face, but still her eyes remained closed.

The dark honey blonde pouted. "Aren't you going to wish me happy birthday?"

"Happ' bir'day," Jane mumbled.

Maura's little finger tightened around Jane's thumb. "I just want you to know this is the best trip I've ever had," she said quietly.

"S'no' possible. You been e'rywhere."

"This trip is without a doubt the best, Jane. This birthday too."

At the sincerity in her best friend's voice, Jane slowly opened one eye and then the other before blinking several times. "Why?"

"Because I'm here with you," Maura confessed.

"So this is how you always imagined turning the big four - oh?" the brunette joked. "Waking up next to your best friend in a city you've never been to while on an extended getaway?"

Tears gathered in hazel eyes. "No. I never could have imagined something this wonderful."

"Aw, Maura, you aren't supposed to cry on your birthday."

"I'm not crying," Maura defended before she sniffled and chuckled. "I'm just overwhelmed at the moment." She suddenly realized how it sounded. "Not in a bad way," she hastily added.

"So...you're overwhelmed in a good way? Not sure how that works, but okay." Jane said, highly amused.

"You planned a secret getaway for just the two of us and researched all these things for us to see and do. You've gone out of your way to do all this just because it's my fortieth birthday." Maura swallowed hard. "Nobody has done more for me than you have and I just want you to know that I appreciate this, and you, very much."

"You deserve it." Jane lifted her hand and brushed the backs of her fingers down her best friend's cheek. The dark honey blonde's eyes fluttered closed. "You are...so incredible. Did you know that?"

Eyes still closed, heart rate increasing, Maura turned her head and let her lips graze the palm of Jane's hand before she slowly pressed them against it, causing a soft kissing sound as she turned her head back to meet her best friend's dark brown eyes once more.

The entire weekend seemed to have been building up to this very moment.

Jane leaned in just barely and her eyes darted to pink lips before meeting hazel again. After only a second's hesitation, she closed the distance between them and captured Maura's lips with her own. It took merely a second for Maura to respond. The kiss was desperate, passionate, fueled by both love and desire, and long fingers pushed into soft, reddish-golden curls to pull their lips even harder together.

Soon they were both out of breath while their lips still just barely touched. When the words _I love you_ fell from Maura's lips, their frenzied kisses began anew and Maura slid her left thigh over Jane's before she rolled over to straddle the woman below her.

Immediately, Jane's hands slid up smooth thighs, over sleep shorts-clad hips, and down to grip Maura's toned backside. Their eyes locked together, both with slightly parted lips, for several seconds before Maura crossed her hands in front of her and gripped the hem of her camisole. Apparently Maura found what she needed in Jane's expression because she then slowly pulled the stretchy fabric over her head, her hair getting caught just briefly, and tossed it blindly to the side.

Maura slowly reached for Jane's hands and placed them on her breasts, her own hands holding them tightly in place. After only a moment's hesitation, a hand left her breast and hooked around her neck to pull her down, causing her to drop her hands to keep from falling too hard onto Jane. With her chest now pressed fully against her best friend's, lips reconnected and when Jane's teeth tugged on her bottom lip, she whimpered.

The sound thrilled the dark brunette and she smiled against her best friend's lips. "I like that," she whispered. Tangling her fingers in Maura's sleep-tousled curls, she pulled Maura's mouth harder against her own, desire coursing through her veins.

Clearly Jane didn't want to go slow.

And from the sound and feel of it, Maura didn't want to either.

That was why when the dark honey blonde moaned against her mouth, Jane slipped her left hand between them down a flat, smooth stomach and right underneath the elastic bands of both Maura's sleep shorts and underwear. Eager fingertips pressed against ultra-sensitive flesh.

Maura gasped at the sudden touch, eyes wide, lips parted as she rose to hover on all fours once again over Jane's body.

A smug smirk crossed Jane's face as she slipped her fingers further down and felt just how turned on Maura was. "You're so wet," she said in awe, her voice still low and deep.

Hazel eyes fluttered shut. "Oh god," Maura moaned.

"Look at me," Jane whispered as her long fingers moved back to lightly draw circles on Maura's clit.

Eyes slowly opening, Maura tried to keep her breathing steady. With each movement of Jane's fingers against her, she struggled desperately to keep her eyes locked on her best friend's.

Before she even knew what was happening, Maura found herself on her back with Jane on top, Jane's right arm propping her up while she straddled her thigh and kissed her neck, left fingers still coaxing to the blissful edge Maura knew so well.

"Jane, wait." Maura pulled back, breathless.

Instantly Jane tensed before she began to roll away. "Oh god, I'm sorry, I thought-"

"No, no, no." Maura's hands gripped Jane's waist tightly to keep her in place. "I don't want you to stop, I just…" Instead of finishing her sentence, Maura slid her hands down to the hem of Jane's t-shirt and began pulling it upwards. "...want you more naked."

"Oh." Within a second Jane sat up on her knees and yanked off her shirt.

Maura kept looking her best friend in the eye and when her gaze ventured downward, she bit her lip.

"What? What's wrong?" Jane asked, feeling slightly panicked again and self-conscious at the look on the dark honey blonde's face.

Maura shook her head and gave Jane a small smile. "Nothing. I just can't believe this is really happening."

Jane smiled back as she pulled off her sleep shorts and panties as best she could while still on her knees, but then lost her balance and fell forward on both arms over Maura.

Immediately Maura burst out laughing. "So graceful."

"I'd like to see you do that better!" Jane replied, though trying to hide her own smile as she maneuvered them the rest of the way off with just her left hand.

"As a matter of fact, I could, but that's not really what I care about right now," Maura replied, pushing her own shorts and panties down as far as possible before kicking them away too.

"No?" Jane asked as she straddled Maura's thigh again and braced both hands on either side to hover over her.

Maura shook her head and smirked as she sat up just enough to hook both hands on the back of Jane's neck and slowly pull her down. "What I care about most right now is the birthday present you're about to give me," she said softly in Jane's ear.

With a low chuckle, Jane murmured, "You mean this trip isn't enough?" before she began placing light kisses below the dark honey blonde's ear and down her neck.

Right as Maura opened her mouth to reply, Jane's lips grazed a spot on her neck that never failed to make her weak in the knees, causing her breath to hitch and stomach to clench. "No, it is, but…"

Before her best friend could finish the sentence, Jane slipped her left hand between them and pressed her fingers once more against Maura. "But what?"

"Mmm," Maura moaned encouragingly. "But then we kissed and now you're touching me and…" The words died on her lips as she whimpered.

"You want even more," Jane finished for her, dipping her fingers lower and nipping lightly at her lover's neck.

"Ah!" The dark honey blonde let out a loud gasp. "That makes me sound greedy. You're offering something I didn't know I could have."

"Well, now you know you can," came Jane's gruff response before she started kissing much lower down Maura's neck and chest. At the exact same time her teeth grazed over a taut nipple, she slid two fingers inside of her lover.

Maura let out a loud grunt of pleasure.

Jane let out a short chuckle against Maura's breast, but then continued to gently bite and flick her tongue over Maura's hardened nipple. Based on the sounds Maura was making, Jane knew she was already doing exactly what the other woman liked. Using her long fingers to her advantage, she began to pulse her fingertips against Maura's g-spot.

"Oh my _god_ ," the dark honey blonde nearly sang out.

Shifting her hand slightly, Jane then pressed her thumb to Maura's clit and began to slowly slide her fingers in and out, her thumb passing over Maura's clit each time.

A long moan, deep from within Maura's chest, fell from her lips. "So good," she panted. "So so good." Slowly she began to roll her hips to set the rhythm she craved.

It didn't take Jane long to realize that her lover was rapidly approaching her orgasm and, if Maura was anything like her, she would need a little more to finally come undone. She released Maura's nipple with a pop and quickly slid down the bed before she maneuvered herself between Maura's legs to rest on her stomach.

Suddenly Maura froze, her brow wrinkled in confusion at the loss of contact and she looked down between her legs. When she met Jane's eyes, Jane smirked. With her lover's fingers still inside and slowly curling upwards, Maura sucked in air harshly when she felt Jane's tongue flit quickly over her clit, then her mouth cover completely. Her hands flew straight to the bed sheet and gripped tightly. Her mouth hung open for several seconds, no sound escaping, eyes squeezed shut, before she finally let out a half-moan, half-grunt of pleasure.

Jane set a gentle rhythm curling her fingers and flicking her tongue over Maura's clit and before long, she flinched just slightly as long, thin fingers tangled themselves in her dark curls and held on tightly. Then Maura began to roll her hips, forcing Jane to wrap her right arm around Maura's thigh and press her hand flat, fingers spread, over Maura's pelvis in a desperate attempt to hold her down.

Maura gasped. "Oh god," she then moaned over and over.

When she felt Maura begin to clench tightly around her fingers, Jane sucked hard on Maura's clit and curled her fingers a little faster, trying to push her lover completely over the edge. Maura pressed herself harder against her mouth, clearly desperate for release. She slid her right hand up Maura's torso in search of Maura's nipple to tug on it firmly.

The extra sensation was Maura's undoing and she held Jane's head tightly against her as she cried out loudly, letting the flood of pleasure consume her completely. After a bit, she silently willed Jane to do whatever she could to prolong her orgasm, so when Jane quickly crawled up her body, fingers moving instead to quickly circle her clit and lips pressing firmly against her own, Maura's chest swelled with love and another feeling she couldn't quite place. Some days she didn't understand it, but somehow they always seemed to know what the other needed. It was one reason among many why she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Jane.

Maura clung to Jane's back, nails digging in harshly, as the rest of her orgasm flowed through her. Her body continued to twitch every few seconds for a couple of minutes and she moaned softly as Jane placed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, fingers still just barely tracing circles on her clit. "Jane," she breathed out.

"Mhm?"

Before she could answer, the dark honey blonde felt laughter bubbling up inside her chest and she couldn't contain it.

Jane pushed herself up to look her lover in the eyes. "Why are you laughing?"

"That was _incredible_ ," she said quietly, in awe. "I can't believe…" She chuckled again. "Jane, you are just…"

Seeing a flustered Maura, and knowing she was responsible, just brought a smirk to Jane's face. "I'm just so amazing that you can barely form complete sentences?"

"Don't be smug," Maura replied before she laughed again.

"Why not? I should be. I've never been with a woman before and I just blew your mind."

"Well, in colloquial terms, it isn't my mind you just blew."

Jane's face scrunched with disgust. "Gross. You don't blow women," she said as she rolled off Maura and onto her back. "You go down on them."

The dark honey blonde rolled into her side and pressed up against Jane, passing her thigh over top of her lover's. She propped her head up and looked down at Jane. "I never thought those words would come out of your mouth in reference to cunnilingus."

Again came a look of disgust. "Ew. I hate that word."

"Cunnilingus?"

Dark eyes rolled. "Why you gotta say it again?"

"What expression should I use then? Oral or lingual stimulation?" Maura suggested. "Eating out? Eating pussy?"

Immediately Jane's eyes widened in shock at the last one.

"What?" Maura smirked.

"Did I just hallucinate or did you just say what I think you said?"

"What, eating pussy?"

"You barely even curse and you just said... _that?_ "

Maura laughed and began to trail her fingertips in whimsical patterns over Jane's abdomen, watching them move. "I may be forced to behave a certain way and say certain things in my professional and social life, but that doesn't mean I have to be the same in the bedroom."

"Is that your wordy way of saying you're a lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets?"

"I would say open-minded and exploratory, not freak," Maura replied, feigning offense.

Jane cleared her throat. "I have some limits though."

"I do too, but let's talk about those some other time," she said softly. "Right now, I just want to make love to you."

Jane cupped Maura's cheek with her left hand and brushed her thumb gently back and forth, then over Maura's swollen bottom lip. "I didn't say it back, but I love you too. More than you could ever possibly know."

Hazel eyes began to tear up and Maura quickly dipped her head to kiss her best friend as she let her right hand start exploring Jane's body.

* * *

Few words had been shared since Jane and Maura finally ventured outside of the inn around 10 to head to brunch.

"Is it weird to you?" Maura asked suddenly.

Jane looked up quickly, brow furrowed. "Is what weird?"

"Being together right now...after everything that happened this morning." Embarrassed by her insecurities, Maura focused instead on the plate of food in front of her and prodded at her eggs with her fork.

"Why? Is it weird to you?"

"Well, we haven't said much to each other since before we left the inn."

"It's a lot to kinda just take in. This is _really_ big. Everything's changed now, so yeah, I guess it's a little weird, but it's not uncomfortable for me if that's what you're thinking. It's just different." Jane took a bite of bacon, chewing for a few seconds and swallowing while she observed her best friend. "Why do we have to talk about it anyway?"

"Do you regret it?" Maura asked quietly. She could hear the emotion in her own voice and finally she lifted her eyes to meet the dark ones looking at her.

"No, I could never," the brunette replied emphatically. "And that one thing you did..." She blushed profusely and looked down, clearing her throat. "I definitely don't regret it now that I know you can do _that_."

Maura smirked.

"I just don't understand why we need to talk about it. Aren't we on the same page?"

Maura swallowed hard as Jane's eyes met her own again. "I don't know. Are we?"

The question made Jane nervous. "I thought so, but maybe not."

Maura could feel her heart begin to thump in her chest. "What page are you on?"

"Well earlier I probably would've said, the _holy shit, I just slept with my best friend, what if we just ruined everything?_ page, but now I think I've turned to the _god, I really want this to keep happening_ page."

"I think I just turned to that page too," the dark honey blonde said quietly before a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Okay then." Jane took a long sip of coffee. "Now I think if we don't hurry and finish eating and go do something very soon, I'm going to be on the _let's go spend the rest of the day in bed_ page."

Golden green eyes widened in surprise at such a bold statement coming from her friend. It was quickly followed by a twinge of arousal low in her belly. She swallowed hard. "Okay. How much would you hate me if I said I wanted to go shopping?"

After a quick pause, Jane took a deep breath. "How about the beach instead?"

"How about some shopping and then the beach?" At the disheartened look on her lover's face, Maura amended her suggestion. "How about _lingerie_ shopping and then the beach?"

An eyebrow rose. "You want me to go lingerie shopping with you?"

The dark honey blonde pursed her lips. "Well, I thought perhaps what undergarments I wear might be of interest to you now."

In an attempt to ease her embarrassment, Jane couldn't help but mock Maura's choice of word. " _Undergarments_." She snickered before resuming seriousness. "But you probably have a ton already, just like you have a million pairs of shoes. Why do you need to buy more?"

"The same reason why I buy shoes," Maura said simply, as if that explained everything.

"And you buy shoes because...you can't walk around barefoot? Because you want to torture your feet by wearing four inch Gisele Biscotti heels? Because you get bored at work? I've never really been able to understand why you like shoes so much."

" _Giuseppe Zanotti_ ," the dark honey blonde corrected with an accent. "A brand whose name I know you know since I've said it plenty of times before, likely as often as I've had to correct you calling Bass a turtle."

Jane smirked. " _Tortoise_."

Maura frowned.

"I just like getting such a vehement reaction from you," Jane confessed.

That response merely led to a sigh. "Shoes are versatile and the design possibilities are essentially endless. I explained this to you once. I am in awe of what humans can do."

An eyebrow quirked upwards. "And that includes lingerie?"

Maura nodded.

"And none for me, right?" the brunette asked.

"Not if you don't want any," Maura replied with a pout, disappointed about the lack of prospect in seeing Jane in such sinful and sexy lingerie.

"But if we go shopping, we'll never make it to the beach."

This time Maura smirked. "We'll see."

* * *

Lying down on her back on the rented beach chair, Jane adjusted her aviators and huffed, "I can't believe we're actually at the beach right now after you made me watch you try on lingerie for well over an hour."

"You wanted to go to the beach," Maura teased.

Jane couldn't help but whine, "Yeah, well, that was before all the lacy, sexy stuff happened."

A proud smile crept across Maura's face. "I'm glad you enjoyed the show."

" _Show?_ " the dark brunette questioned. "That wasn't a show. That was torture. And then you went and put on that goddamn bikini and I just…" Her voice trailed off.

Maura's brow furrowed when a thought suddenly popped into her mind. "Have you always reacted this way to what I wear?"

Jane shrugged and turned her head to look at her lover. "I learned how to hide it because I felt guilty for thinking about my best friend that way."

"Do you feel guilty now?" Maura asked sincerely.

"After everything we did this morning, feeling guilty is the last thing on my mind, but it's gonna take some time for my brain to fully understand I don't have to make myself block out those thoughts." Jane shrugged.

"What about the server outfit I wore undercover at Merch?"

The question was just like many other trains of Maura's thoughts that Jane didn't follow. "What about it?"

"What thoughts did you have when I wore it?"

Jane cleared her throat and tried to hide her smirk as she returned her gaze toward the blue sky. "No comment."

Maura contemplated Jane's brief, lacking response. "The dress I wore to your high school reunion?"

"Definitely no comment." Her gaze remained upwards.

"The one I wore to the art museum benefit where you chipped paint off to run testing on?"

"Jesus," Jane breathed out. "That one was almost as good as the blue dress."

"The blue dress? I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

"Fine, the blue dress of _'hhhnnnng'_ then."

Maura looked at the brunette as if she were speaking some unknown alien language. "I don't have a clue what that means, Jane."

"The blue dress of _'hhhnnnng_ ,'" Jane repeated. "Hm, it was a few years ago when you first wore it, but the dress was dark blue, maybe even a little purple, had half length sleeves, and came to just above your knees. It was V neck and fit you very, very well."

"Interesting."

Jane could barely hold back a smile. "Not sure anything can compare to you in a pair of jeans and a tank top though."

Maura chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah, I can't explain exactly what it is, but remember that time I had to repaint my living room because Ma put paint samples on the wall? You insisted on helping me since I refused to hire someone." Jane turned her head to look at her best friend, who was watching her with a look of wonder in her eyes, and then pushed her sunglasses up onto her head. "You came over in something entirely inappropriate to paint in, so I made you change. You actually picked out a pair of my old jeans that you had to roll up so they wouldn't drag the floor and then threw on one of my white tanks."

Maura felt butterflies start fluttering in her stomach and her lips curled into a smile. "I remember that."

"You accidentally got paint on your face 'cause you didn't realize some paint had gotten on your hand and then you swiped it across your forehead." Jane grinned.

"I think I have a picture of us from that day somewhere."

The dark brunette swallowed hard. "You looked so beautiful, you know. And happy. Really happy."

"I was. I had fun. I've always hired someone to paint, but I realized it can be more enjoyable if someone is there to help you."

All of a sudden Jane started laughing.

"What?" Maura's brow creased. "What did I say?"

"It can be more enjoyable if someone is there to help you," Jane repeated.

"I'm not sure I…" Realization dawned. "You just made a joke about sex."

Without saying a word, Jane pulled her aviators off her head and put them back on before looking upwards again.

"I feel like I don't even know you right now. You're telling me your feelings and talking about sex." Maura finally donned her own sunglasses and looked to the sky.

"It's somehow always easier for me after I've been with someone. I dunno. I guess after doing certain things with them, you can't really be embarrassed about a lot of things anymore."

Feeling bold and cheeky, Maura cleared her throat and said, "If I'd known that that's what it takes, I would've tried to sleep with you ages ago."

Jane sat up immediately and pulled off her sunglasses before she turned to her lover with a look of disbelief on her face.

Taking a deep breath, Maura sat up too and pulled off her own sunglasses. "I'm teasing. You know perfectly well why I wanted to have sex with you. Still want to." Her eyes closed as images of tangled sheets and their intertwined bodies together that morning flipped through her mind. A smile crept across her face. "So _so_ much," she breathed out as she opened her eyes.

The brunette's shoulders sagged. "I know. I don't even know why I would think that this wasn't something...I dunno... _more_ for you."

"Because you've let yourself feel vulnerable before with men and you've always gotten hurt. It's never meant as much to them as it has to you."

"Yeah," Jane said simply and then swallowed hard.

"It means the same to me as it does to you." She observed Jane's face closely, easily seeing the trepidation. "I'm not taking any of this lightly. We've both taken a huge risk, but I'm not going anywhere. You're my best friend and I meant what I said this morning when you kissed me."

Jane squinted briefly, trying to recall the words.

"I love you."

The corner of Jane's lips curled into a smile and she swung her legs over the side of her beach chair to face Maura. Without a word she stood up and extended her hand toward her lover.

The dark honey blonde took the proffered hand and stood. "Where are we going?"

Jane placed her left hand on the small of Maura's back and pulled her in close. "Back to the hotel."

"But we just got here," Maura protested.

"Yeah, but right now I want to show you again how much I love you and I can't exactly do that on a crowded beach, now can I?"

* * *

"How are we both supposed to fit in this tub? I know they said it was a two-person tub, but I'm pretty damn tall. Not sure if you realized that yet."

Maura rolled her eyes. "Just get in."

Left hand on the wall to balance herself, Jane slowly stepped into the tub, then lowered herself into the water, hissing at the high temperature.

After making sure that Jane was settled properly, Maura stepped into the tub and slowly sat down before she passed her legs over Jane's thighs and scooted closer, legs bent.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's thin waist and pulled them even closer together, which prompted her lover to wrap her legs more tightly around her before Maura draped her arms around her neck.

Maura pressed her forehead to Jane's and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. "Today has been perfect," she said, voice barely above a whisper.

" _You're_ perfect," Jane replied.

"Not even close." Maura chuckled and pulled back to look her best friend in the eyes. "But I appreciate the sentiment."

A few moments of silence fell between them and Jane slowly let her hands drift back around Maura's waist before she slipped them up, hands splayed wide, to cradle full, firm breasts in her palms. Gently she grazed Maura's nipples with her thumbs. They tightened even further. "Who would have guessed that _this_ would've happened this weekend?"

"You set up an incredibly romantic atmosphere for this trip. It's _your_ fault," Maura replied with a smirk.

"Fault?" Jane quirked up an eyebrow. Her thumbs ceased movement. "That makes it seem bad."

"Poor word choice. I simply mean that a strong influential factor in _this_ finally happening now was the way you planned this trip. A surprise getaway in a charming city, taking me out to dinner, getting me drunk and making me confess secrets…"

"Oh yeah, an elaborate plot to seduce my best friend. Exactly."

Maura chuckled. "Well, despite being unintentional, it worked. Several times in fact. Twice this morning. Three times this afternoon."

"Again right now…" Jane's voice trailed off as she slipped her left hand down Maura's smooth, flat stomach and cupped her between the legs.

A hum of pleasure emanated from Maura's throat as her eyes fluttered closed. "I'm not sure I've recovered yet from this afternoon. I'm really sens-ah!" She gasped as Jane slipped a finger inside.

"I'll be gentle," came the quiet response, tone laced with amusement. Another finger then accompanied the first.

Eyes remained closed and she bit her lip for just a moment, letting out a soft whimper. "Considering how intense that last orgasm was, I don't even know if you being gentle will make a difference."

Jane nearly snorted. "Well that was a challenge if I ever heard one." After a beat she instructed, "Lean back."

"What?" The dark honey blonde opened her eyes, her brow furrowed.

Slowly Jane slipped her fingers out and placed her hands on Maura's waist. "Lean. Back," she repeated as she gently pushed the upper half of Maura's body backwards.

The movement prompted Maura's hands to immediately grip the sides of the tub to catch herself from leaning back too quickly. Once fully in place, she watched with a smirk as Jane shifted slightly to find a better position for her long legs. "Now what?" she asked softly.

Strong hands then slipped up warm, wet skin to cup Maura's breasts once more and she lightly pinched Maura's nipples between her middle and ring fingers, tugging slightly.

Maura winced. "Those are sensitive too."

"Am I hurting you?" Jane asked quietly, concerned, and stilled her movement.

"Hm uh," came the response. She smiled. "They're just sensitive. You've given them a lot of attention today."

"They've been begging me for it, just like you were begging me this morning," Jane replied, fingers resuming the gentle actions.

A sigh of pleasure escaped from Maura's lips and her eyes slowly closed. "I really like this side of you, the sexy teasing. It's not what I would have expected."

Jane's hands slowly dipped in the valley between her lover's breasts, trailed down to Maura's belly button, then her hip bones, thumbs caressing them. "That's what you get for going against your policy of not assuming."

"Touché." A content smile played at Maura's lips.

After a few seconds of lightly rubbing her thumbs over the dark honey blonde's hips, Jane moved her left hand down further, letting her thumb graze Maura's clit.

Maura startled, despite the anticipated contact. She breathed out harshly and bit her lip as she inhaled. Numerous lovers had come and gone in her life, some of them quite good, but Jane, well, somehow she was different. Maybe it was because she was in love with her, maybe because they knew each other so well and their bodies were incredibly in tune with each other. Regardless, Maura had gotten a taste of Jane, both literally and figuratively, and all she wanted was more.

Gently circling her lover's clit, Jane watched as the pleasure on Maura's face became more and more apparent. She'd always loved making Maura happy, but being able to do it on this level was even more incredible than she ever could've imagined.

After a few minutes, Maura was unfortunately forced to brush Jane's hand away. "I can't," she said quietly, opening her eyes to meet her lover's. "I want to, I've been trying, but it's too much right now." She swallowed hard. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize," Jane told her. After a moment she added, "Actually, I think I'm allowed to take that as a compliment. I've made you come so hard so many times, you can't handle more."

Maura pulled herself upright and resumed the position she'd had when they first got into the tub, arms draped again over Jane's shoulders. "You're so smug right now. I can see it on your face."

"I think I'm also allowed to be smug." She shrugged one shoulder and smirked. "You can't say you haven't been smug today though, _especially_ after you basically made me scream into a pillow."

"I would make a distinction with feeling proud and feeling smug. I like that I've been able to give you so much pleasure, but I'm not overly proud about it. It isn't a contest, unless you consider striving to become better and better at pleasing your partner a contest. Even then it's just against yourself."

Jane squinted at her for a moment. "I kinda like the idea of it being a contest. Trying to one-up each other on making the other come more."

Maura smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "You want to compete against me, an expert on human anatomy, to give the most orgasms?"

"I think I've done pretty well so far, don't you?" Jane matched her best friend's expression.

"A contest requires parameters, particularly a start and finish," Maura countered.

"Fine. I've given you five orgasms today. You've given me three. Winner will be the one who ends up giving the most today by midnight."

Maura's tongue flicked out to wet her lips and then she bit her bottom lip.

Immediately Jane pressed her lips firmly against her lover's, seeking compliance.

The intensity of the kiss went straight to between Maura's legs and she let out a whimper.

"Well then, you better get started," Jane said quietly against Maura's lips, taking Maura's reaction as acceptance. "You've got some catching up to do."

* * *

Leave your feelings below. :)


	4. Monday

And here we are...Monday! Please enjoy. :)

* * *

As soon as she woke up, Jane immediately she felt the need to stretch her long limbs. Reaching her arms above her head, she groaned when several joints popped. After a few seconds, she finally rolled over toward her lover, who was surprisingly still sleeping. "Maura," she whispered.

The other woman didn't stir.

Jane scooted closer and slipped her arm around a bare waist. Mouth next to Maura's ear, Jane whispered her name again.

This time Maura groaned, but despite it, she scooted backwards into Jane, and then pulled Jane's arm tighter around her. "Sleep," she mumbled.

With a quiet chuckle, Jane murmured, "Well this is a first. Maura Isles not wanting to get out of bed."

"Too tired," the dark honey blonde mumbled as an explanation.

Jane teased, "And why are you tired?"

Maura elbowed her lover as best she could and Jane winced.

"Is it because you lost last night?"

"Di'n't lose," came another mumbled reply. "Had most orgasms, ergo win."

"Only you would use Latin when you're half-asleep." Jane chuckled.

In response, Maura simply shushed her lover.

"You did _not_ just shush me."

When the dark honey blonde remained both quiet and still, Jane frowned. How could she be awake and ready to start the day, but the queen of early rise-and-shine be essentially comatose?

"K, well you stay in bed and be lazy and mess up your sleep cycle while I go for a walk on the beach." With no hesitation, Jane quickly moved away from Maura and slipped out of bed.

Immediately Maura turned and sat up, squinting in the bright light of the room. "You're going to the beach without me?" she asked, slightly appalled and pouting.

Jane smirked, but quickly hid it before she turned around. "You're the one who wanted to sleep. Don't try to blame me."

"I didn't know you wanted to go to the beach!" Maura replied grumpily as she tossed back the covers on the bed and quickly slipped out of it. She picked up her phone and looked at the time. "It's already 7:30," she said before she turned back to her lover. "Will we have time to get there and back before checkout at noon?"

"Well I was thinking about going back to Sullivan's Island. It was only about an hour roundtrip. If we leave by eight, stay for about an hour or so, there's still plenty of time to get back, shower, and pack before we have to check out."

Maura nodded as she began look through her suitcase for something appropriate to wear to the beach. "Okay, our flight isn't until 3:45, so I think that'll give us enough time to grab lunch before we have to be at the airport."

"Mmhmm," Jane agreed as she sauntered over to Maura, who was standing at the foot of the bed with a bra and underwear in hand, and pulled her in close at the small of her back. She dipped her head for a quick kiss and Maura turned her head just slightly, resulting in only a kiss on her cheek. A look of hurt crossed her face.

"I'm sorry," Maura replied, pulling back with a wince. "It's just that you have bad morning breath right now."

Jane frowned. "Well, you didn't seem to mind yesterday."

"You kissed me suddenly and then we started having sex," the dark honey blonde explained. "Forgive me if the only thing I could really think about at the time was your hand between my legs and how good it felt."

Pulling Maura back in, with Maura's hands rising to her chest, Jane kissed the side of Maura's neck, then brushed her nose up to just below her lover's ear. "Know what else felt good? Waking up this morning next to my naked girlfriend."

The last word caused Maura to freeze and pull back. "Girlfriend?" she asked, brow furrowed.

Instantly, Jane's cheeks flushed and she looked down. "Sorry, that just kinda came out in its own. I didn't mean to assume."

Maura smiled and dipped her head to meet Jane's eyes again. "No, it's fine. I just haven't really thought about it yet, though clearly that's the most accurate term."

The smile was returned. "Everything else just sounds weird to me. Partner, lady friend, significant other, boo, BAE."

"BAE?" Maura repeated.

"Stands for 'before anyone else.' Just doesn't really work for me." The taller woman shrugged.

"Okay then." Maura nodded. "We're girlfriends."

Jane grinned. "The Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts is my girlfriend. The world should be jealous."

"I can think of several people who will definitely be jealous when they find out, including Thomas Dean."

Dark eyes narrowed. "As in Sergeant Dean, head of the rescue-recovery dive team?"

"Yes." The dark honey blonde stepped back from her lover and started to dress. "I think he was about to ask me out on a date once at a crime scene, but then you arrived on scene. He scampered off when he saw you walking toward us. I think he felt a territorial vibe coming from you." Maura smirked.

Jane's brow knitted in annoyance. "I don't have a territorial vibe."

Maura nearly snorted as she finished putting on her bra. "Yes, you do. You scare off every man who flirts with me. Your body language is very possessive. I've never said anything about it though because most of the time it doesn't bother me when it's you."

"Ew, now I feel kinda creepy." Jane grimaced.

"Don't. You actually make me feel wanted and safe." Maura pulled an already-chosen, white fitted tee over her head.

Despite the reassurance, the other woman still looked skeptical.

Before she spoke again, Maura pulled on her shorts and fastened them, then stepped back toward her lover. "You don't do it because you want to have authority over me, Jane. You're protective of me because you care about me." She paused for just a moment. "Now, finish getting ready because I want to take a walk on the beach with my _girlfriend_."

* * *

Mid-way between low tide and high tide, after about forty or so minutes, Maura suggested they should head back down the beach toward the car. They'd been walking mostly hand-in-hand, only pulling away every so often to look at a shell or to avoid a small child running rampant to or from the water. Once, a soccer ball even landed in Maura's direction, and despite being barefoot, she passed the ball perfectly back to the little girl and boy who had been playing with it.

Jane was impressed. "Okay, what was that? You kicked that ball perfectly, right on the inside of your foot."

Maura shrugged and intertwined their fingers again as they continued walking. "I didn't care as much for soccer, but I did have to learn the basics at boarding school in France. I wanted to fit in better and it's a prominent sport there."

"I can't imagine ever going to boarding school, especially at 10 years old. I can't imagine you playing soccer either."

"I didn't have the emotional attachment that you have to your family. I wanted structure and a sense of community and family that I knew I would likely never have at home with my parents." Maura sighed. "Looking back now, I think I would have chosen the same route. It was the best choice for me, even if I was still teased and called 'Maura the Bora.'"

"Kids are assholes sometimes." Jane squeezed her lover's hand.

Maura nodded. "Yes, children can be very cruel, but their behavior is linked to their environment. They learn it from the adults around them, sometimes their peers as well, who've learned it from the other adults in their life."

"If my kid ever bullies someone, I can say they sure as hell won't have learned it from me and they'd hate me if I ever found out."

The wording of Jane's statement caught Maura's attention. She hesitated a moment, trying to carefully word her question. "You still want children?" she asked softly, trying to feign nonchalance. Because of her sandals in her left hand, she let go of Jane's to nervously push a few stray hairs behind her ear that had fallen from her ponytail. Quickly her hand rejoined Jane's.

Jane swallowed hard. "In theory, yeah, but since losing the baby, I haven't really thought of any concrete plans for it to happen. If it doesn't, I think I might be disappointed, but I know I'll survive. It won't be the end of the world." The conversation made her nervous. Were they really having this conversation within 24 hours of being together? It felt odd, but not necessarily wrong, or even unexpected, considering their history.

Maura licked her lips and bit her bottom one. "We're both 40. The risk of complications is a lot higher now."

"I try not to think about that," Jane said.

"Well fortunately, we're both healthy and in shape. We have busy careers, but people in our professions have children all the time." Maura took a deep breath and bit the metaphorical bullet. "And I know all of this is already happening so fast, but if you want at least one, we can't really wait very long."

"If _I_ want at least one?" Jane questioned, trying to place a very heavy emphasis on _I_. She stopped dead in her tracks and Maura turned around to face her, but didn't let go of her hand.

"If _we_ want at least one," the dark honey blonde amended. "I didn't mean it that way. I just don't know how many children you want. We've never had that conversation even as friends."

"Okay." Jane nodded and then started walking again. "I just think if we have children, we should both want them."

"I agree."

The two walked on for a few minutes in silence, occasionally looking at each other and smiling.

It was Jane who finally spoke. "I had a dream once that you were pregnant...not too long ago actually."

"Really?" Maura grinned. "Were we together?"

Jane shook her head. "I don't know. All I really remember is coming back downstairs at your house. You were standing at the kitchen island cooking dinner with your hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing a black dress that really showed off your baby belly, and you had no shoes on."

"Oh, so I was barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen?" Maura said in a droll tone. "How mid-20th century of me."

With a sigh, Jane stopped suddenly and spun Maura around before pulling her in close. "You were barefoot because you still refused to wear flats even though you were seven months pregnant, but you kicked those heels off the second you got home. You were cooking dinner because you wouldn't take no for an answer from me, and the second I saw you standing there, I thought to myself, ' _I've never seen a more beautiful pregnant woman in my entire life.'"_

"And we really weren't together?" Maura's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"I dunno. That's all I remember. Nothing before or after. I just know at that moment in my dream, those are all of the details I actually knew."

"Was I having a boy or a girl?"

Jane laughed. "Don't know that either. Seriously, I told you all I remember."

"Is that how you picture it?" Maura asked hesitantly. "Me carrying the baby?"

The question hit Jane in the gut, memories flashed through her mind. She stepped back from Maura and continued walking down the beach, letting go of her girlfriend's hand.

Maura turned immediately to follow, suddenly concerned, and quickened her step to catch up. "Jane?"

"Considering what caused my miscarriage, it obviously shouldn't be me." Her tone was bitter, remorseful.

Maura harshly sucked in a breath. She paused, mind desperately searching for the best words. "You have to forgive yourself for that. Nobody blames you for losing the baby, Jane."

Closing her eyes for just a moment and taking a deep breath, Jane tried to push down the emotions rising to the surface.

The conversation, Maura knew, had become too intense. What had started out innocently had ventured into dangerous territory. She stopped walking yet again and grabbed for Jane's hand to stop her too. The taller woman turned around and Maura's arm fell to her side. "Your family doesn't blame you. I don't blame you and I don't want you to blame yourself either. It happened. We can't change that."

"I know." Jane's tone was resolute.

"Maybe it's because you weren't meant to have Casey's baby," Maura said quietly. She searched Jane's eyes for any indication of how that statement affected her. "Maybe...maybe it's because we were meant to have one together instead."

A lump formed in Jane's throat and tears began to well in her eyes. "That...is hands-down the most comforting thing anybody has said to me about losing the baby."

"So is that a yes to us having a baby some day?" Maura asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, yeah I think so."

"Okay then. We'll talk more about it later." Maura reached for her girlfriend's hand again, threading their fingers together. "We should get back to the hotel."

Jane checked her watch and nodded.

After walking silently for several minutes, nearly back to where they'd started in the beach, Jane let out a chuckle. "You wanna hear something funny about a lesbian joke?"

"That's redundant. A joke is meant to be funny in the first place."

Jane looked over at Maura and frowned before she rolled her eyes, looking forward again. "We're giving a whole new meaning to the _what do lesbians bring on a third date?_ joke."

Maura paused and her brow furrowed in concentration. "What do lesbians bring on a third date?"

"A turkey baster," the dark brunette replied simply.

"I...don't understand."

Jane chuckled. "The big joke used to be what do lesbians bring on a second date? A UHaul because the stereotype is that women who date women move in together faster than a heterosexual relationship. Now the stereotype is more that they have babies really fast compared to a heterosexual relationship."

Maura cringed. "Those stereotypes are terrible."

"I know. And for artificial insemination, which is a really gross, distant term for having a baby that way, by the way, they use a syringe. A turkey baster would be a homemade substitute basically." Jane smirked.

"We aren't having a baby that way, Jane." Maura's frown was deeply etched in her features.

Jane's shoulders dropped and her head fell back as she sighed in exasperation. "I know that. It's just a joke."

"I also identify as bisexual, not lesbian, and you might identify as bisexual too, I'm not sure, but that's not my decision to make."

"Maura, it's a _joke_."

"Well, I don't find it particularly funny."

"Don't be surprised or mad if someone else in the family or one of our friends makes the joke. My money's on Frankie."

"I don't want to tell anyone unless we know it'll happen," Maura replied, concerned.

"I know. I don't want Ma to get her hopes up about having another grandchild." Jane shrugged with one shoulder. "She'll be pestering us about getting married first."

Maura bit her lip, worried about how Jane might take her statement. "I'm not sure if I want to get married, but either way, we have much less time for trying to get pregnant than getting married."

Jane stopped and looked at her lover. "Maura, we've been together all of 24 hours and we're already talking about babies and marriage. Can we have a little more fun before we get more serious about that? I mean, we _are_ serious about it, but we're on vacation and it's your birthday weekend. This is supposed to be fun."

"I know. You're right." Maura began walking again, squeezing Jane's hand and smiling. "Thank you again. I have absolutely loved our weekend here together."

"You deserve it. We both do. I also think we deserve a little more fun before we check out."

The implication wasn't lost on Maura. "I'm not sure we have time. I'm also not sure if i can handle it. My vagina still feels sensitive."

Jane shrugged and tried her best to ignore how Maura's of the word vagina. "We'll spend a few minutes trying anyway for one last huzzah before we go."

Maura chuckled. "Okay."

The two then quickened their pace a bit, both eager to get back to the inn.

* * *

Hands cupped ample, firm breasts and Jane pulled Maura even closer against her. Swiping golden curls to the right side, some dampened by the splash of water off her own body, slowly Jane placed open-mouthed kisses down a pale, slender neck, and then back up again. Her lover's breath hitched when she bit lightly down on a spot that she already knew Maura loved. "It's a shame I can't take my time," she murmured in Maura's ear.

With her left hand, Maura grasped Jane's and guided it down her torso to the apex of her thighs, humming noncommittally. She let out a whimper when Jane's fingertips grazed her clit and braced herself against the shower wall with her left hand.

Jane chuckled. "Impatient?"

"Limited time," Maura countered. When Jane established a steady rhythm of circles on her clit, she quickly slipped her right hand behind her back to cup Jane between her own thighs.

"Shit," Jane hissed.

Pride swelled in Maura's chest. While she was able to maintain a steady movement against Jane's clit for several minutes, Jane's focus wavered. Even though she was getting close, Maura knew Jane was even closer to her orgasm. Abruptly she turned around and pressed Jane back against the wall before she resumed her task of pleasuring her girlfriend.

The brunette, breathing harshly and eyes closed, widened her stance and gripped Maura's waist. Her nails dug in harshly. "Maura," she gasped when two long slim fingers slipped inside her and curled upwards. She slipped her left hand between them just as Maura pressed her thumb to Jane's clit.

Not the least bit offended, Maura let her lover take the specific control she was seeking because she knew time was of the essence. She bit her lip as she closely watched the pleasure take over Jane's features. Never could she possibly imagine tiring of seeing how she could make Jane feel. When she felt Jane begin to clench around her fingers, Maura dipped her head and took Jane's left nipple into her mouth and sucked.

Jane was panting. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Her hand worked harder between her legs.

Maura pushed in deeper, curled her fingers just a little more forcefully.

"Ahhh!" Fingernails dug in harder into Maura's side. Jane's back arched as her orgasm finally began, forcing her chest harder against Maura. When her girlfriend's teeth closely gently around her nipple, her body succumbed completely to the waves of pleasure spreading through her body. Despite biting her lip, Jane's groan still bounced loudly within the tiled enclosure.

Seconds into Jane's orgasm, Maura stood upright again and pressed her lips roughly to Jane's, effectively silencing her moans, but her thrusts didn't cease. With each curl of her fingers, Jane's body jerked and her lips curved upwards in a triumphant smile against Jane's lips. When the brunette finally went still, her breaths coming in pants, Maura slipped her fingers free from inside her lover and she brought both hands to cup Jane's face before she kissed her slowly. "I love you," she said quietly when she pulled back.

Jane smiled, eyes closed, as she tried to slow her breathing. "I don't think I've ever come in the shower before." She chuckled and opened her eyes to find Maura looking at her curiously.

"Really? Not even while masturbating?"

"Don't get me wrong," Jane said. "I've had sex in the shower before, but the grand finale has always happened elsewhere."

"And while masturbating?" Maura repeated.

"I've tried, but it always takes too long or I feel kinda lightheaded for some reason."

The dark honey blonde smirked. "That didn't take very long." Her expression then became worried. "The presyncope is concerning though. Are you feeling light headed now?"

Jane shook her head and a mischievous look crossed her face. She placed her hands on Maura's waist and gently pushed her backwards as she stepped forwards. It was barely a step back before she had her lover pressed against the shower wall.

Maura gasped and arched forward, shocked by how cool the wall felt against her hot, wet skin. She looked up and noticed a predatory look in Jane's eyes. She took a deep breath and bit her lip. They looked at each other for several moments before Maura whispered, "Touch me."

Lips pressed eagerly against each other and Jane slid her hands up Maura's waist to her arms, pushing them upwards with her own until they were pinned above Maura's head. Jane pulled back just enough to look into her lover's eyes and after several seconds, she reached over and turned off the water.

Curious as to what her girlfriend could possibly be thinking, Maura couldn't help ask, "What are you doing?" In response, all Jane did was grab her by the hand and lead her out of the shower into the room. As Jane backed her up to the side of the bed, she said, "We're both soaking wet," but Jane simply pushed her backwards until she was lying on the bed.

Then Jane began to kneel and wrapped her arms around Maura's thighs before pulling her back to the edge of the bed.

"We're going to be late checking out," Maura protested weakly, but when Jane's mouth lowered to begin to work its magic on her, Maura simply wrapped her legs around Jane, heels pressing into her lover's back. With one hand on her breast, pulling gently at an already hardened nipple, and one hand tangled in dark, wet hair, her willpower crumbled and instead she focused on enjoying the pleasure building its flow within her body, the worry of a late checkout completely fading from her mind.

* * *

" _...it's been a pleasure to have you with us on JetBlue today and we hope to have you back with us soon. Flight attendants, please prepare the cabin for landing."_

Jane closed her eyes as she breathed in deeply, inhaling the lingering, yet still intoxicating scent of Maura's shampoo and conditioner. After a few moments, she pressed a kiss to the top of Maura's head. "Maura, wake up. We're about to land," she said quietly.

"Hm?" Slowly Maura lifted her head off Jane's shoulder and turned to look at her lover, clearly groggy.

"We're about to land," Jane repeated, then chuckled.

Blinking a few times to clear her vision, Maura swiped at the corner of her mouth with her thumb, aware that she potentially had drooled during her nap.

"Sexy," the dark brunette said softly before she smirked.

Hazel eyes narrowed.

Jane shook her head. "I've held your hair back multiple times while you've prayed to the porcelain god. A little drool is nothing."

"Prayed to the...can't you just say 'vomited into the toilet' instead?"

"Nah, too vivid." Jane shrugged.

For a couple of seconds, Maura simply looked at her. "You're a homicide detective," she finally said.

"Yeah, well, thinking about puking brings back lots of bad memories from over the years. Hits home a little bit more for me."

Maura snorted softly and shook her head. "As I've said many times before, you are deceptively complex."

"I know, but isn't that part of my intrigue?" Jane winked.

In lieu of an answer, Maura simply began to organize the few things she'd taken out of her carry-on during the flight. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." Once re-situated, Maura linked her fingers through Jane's and smiled as she leaned fully backwards into the seat and turned her head toward her girlfriend.

"You only slept about 45 minutes though. We had a very..." Jane cleared her throat. "...active day yesterday. It's not a crime to take naps when you're tired, you know."

"Fair point." Maura looked down at their linked hands for several long moments. "So before I fell asleep, we definitely decided we're not telling anyone yet?" she asked hesitantly, then met Jane's dark eyes.

"Well, I was thinking, why do we even have to _announce_ it? Why can't we just act like we normally do and, I dunno, just kinda kiss hello and goodbye sometimes? Because let's face it, that's about the only thing that would change in front of other people for us."

"I think we should at least mention it to everyone during dinner or drinks at the Robber, don't you? Your mother might be upset if we don't or if she hears it from someone who sees us first."

Jane took a deep breath. "Okay, fine. We can say something at the next family dinner maybe, but I don't want to do the whole 'coming out' thing. Saying that I'm dating a woman shouldn't be any different than saying I'm dating a man."

"I agree, but this is a big change in the dynamics of our circle of family and friends. They all at least deserve to know firsthand."

Though it was difficult, Jane managed not to roll her eyes. "I know, I know. It's fine. We can do whatever you want, okay? I mean, in the end, nothing changes really. We're together. Ta da! Now let's go solve some murders."

Maura pursed her lips. "I'd like to think us becoming a couple is a little more important and exciting than 'Ta da! Now let's go solve some murders,' Jane."

Jane's sarcasm melted away like ice in the tropical sun. "You know that's not what I mean. I just don't like being the center of attention. I want to tell Ma and everyone else, and I want them to be happy about it, but I don't want anyone to go nuts and drag it on." She squeezed Maura's hand. "I want my life to be the same, because I really like my life, except it'll just be with a little bit more of _you_ added in."

"Our lives have to change though, especially when it comes to the things we talked about this morning. If we want to make those things happen." Maura nervously chewed on her bottom lip.

"A day and a half, Maura," she reminded her girlfriend. "We're putting that back on the shelf for a little while, remember?"

Maura breathed in deeply before she closed her eyes and smiled. "I know," she breathed out. "Later."

Jane nodded in confirmation and smiled when Maura reopened her eyes. "Yeah, later. Now, are we taking a taxi home or calling an Uber?"

"Uber is fine. We can also order dinner for delivery on the way. Sound good?"

"Mhm. I'll even let you pick again."

* * *

Finally walking into the terminal from the jet bridge, Jane groaned. "I thought we'd never get off that plane. If you already have a flight schedule, there's already a gate assigned!"

"There was a delay with the departing plane at the gate, Jane."

"Yeah, well, they should've taken that delay to an empty terminal or something. I dunno."

Maura laughed. "That's not how it works and you know it."

"A girl can dream." Jane smirked. "Okay, I'm dying to pee before we go get our bag." She held out her tote bag to Maura. "Here, take this."

Immediately the dark honey blonde pushed the bag back toward her lover. "I do too, so keep yours," she said as she quickened her step once she spotted the women's restroom sign farther down the corridor.

Once finished in the restroom, the couple made their way hand-in-hand toward the baggage claim and mere seconds after they approached it, the machine roared to life and the conveyor belt began moving. They knew it could be several minutes before their luggage appeared, so they simply stood there, hands still linked. After a few seconds, Maura let go of Jane's hand and wrapped her arm around Jane's waist before resting her head against Jane's shoulder.

Pulling her girlfriend in closer with her own arm, Jane kissed Maura's temple. "Thank you for letting me take you on this trip."

Maura couldn't help but look up and catch Jane's gaze. "I'm the one who should be saying thank you. You planned and paid for it. So thank you." She smiled at her lover. "This really is the best birthday I've ever had."

Dipping her head, Jane captured Maura's lips in a slow, sweet kiss. "I guess the expectations are set high for next year, huh?" She chuckled and pulled back.

"No." Maura's brow furrowed and she shook her head. "I appreciate everything you do for me, big or small. I don't keep track and compare."

"I just want to always do amazing things for you. You deserve to have the best."

"I already do. I have you."

Jane snorted softly. "That was really cheesy."

Maura frowned and pinched her girlfriend's side.

"Hey! Rude."

"Not rude. Warranted." She feigned indignance and looked toward the baggage conveyor belt. "From now on I'll make sure not to say any more nice things."

"I'm teasing. You don't have to stop saying nice things, even if they're a little cheesy."

After a couple of seconds, Maura looked back up at Jane and smirked.

Jane let out a chuckle. "You're terrible and manipulative of my inability to handle you being upset." She dipped her head and kissed Maura gently. "I love you."

Smiling against Jane's lips, Maura pulled back and looked into dark eyes. "I love you too."

A couple of seconds after grinning goofily, Jane lifted her head, suddenly remembering they still needed to grab their bags, and met the eyes of a woman sitting in a row of seats close to the automatic sliding doors exiting to the pickup area. Her smile instantly disappeared and she swallowed hard.

Maura's brow furrowed in concern and turned to look in the direction of Jane's attention. Her stomach dropped as if she were on a roller coaster. "Oh no."

Quickly Jane stepped away from Maura and focused on the baggages moving in front of them. Both of theirs were coming toward them on the carousel, so Jane stepped closer to pick them up as they passed. "Well, aren't we lucky?" she asked sarcastically, turning toward her lover. "Got both our bags at once and get to face the music even faster!"

"I didn't ask her to pick us up, and I think I can safely assume you didn't, so why is she here?" Maura asked nervously as she took her dress garment bag from Jane and the two of them began making their way around to Jane's mother.

Jane knew there was no reason to even bother replying.

As the two of them finally approached her, Angela stood. Her expression was far more neutral than either expected. "Hi girls."

"Hey Ma," Jane said quietly as she leaned in to kiss her mother on the cheek. "We didn't know anyone was picking us up. We were just planning to get a taxi or an Uber home."

Angela stepped toward Maura to kiss her on the cheek. "Don't be ridiculous. It was easy to come pick you up. You should've just asked in the first place." Angela frowned. "Now, I know you girls are probably a bit tired, but I was hoping you'd be okay with me cooking dinner at Maura's. Everybody wants to give you a little something for your birthday and have some cake," she said directly to the dark honey blonde.

"C'mon, Ma," Jane whined.

Maura gently placed her hand on her girlfriend's upper arm. "Would just cake and presents be okay, Angela?"

"Maura," Jane whined before she pouted.

"If you're too tired, Jane, you can go to your apartment. It's fine," Maura suggested, though she knew full well that Jane would never do it. She turned to Angela. "We had a busy weekend. Charleston has a lot to see and do."

"Fine," the younger Rizzoli woman grumbled. "I'd be an asshole if I missed you opening presents and getting to eat a slice of your birthday cake."

"Good," Angela said with a nod. "Jane, text your brother and tell him cake and presents only. Everyone's waiting for an answer."

Jane's nose scrunched, but still she fished her phone out of her pocket and sent the message. "Can we go home now? I smell like airplane and I wanna change clothes at least."

"Alright," Jane's mother took Maura's garment bag from her to carry. "Let's go," she said as she turned on her heel and started walking toward the exit.

The two lovers looked at each other in confusion.

"I don't understand what just happened," Jane said quietly. "She didn't say anything. My _mother_ , of all people, didn't say anything."

Maura took a deep breath and started to slowly follow Angela. She kept her voice very low. "Do you think maybe she didn't actually see?"

"No, she saw. I know she did."

"What are we supposed to do?" Maura bit her lip.

"I'll figure something out before we get to the car."

"Jane…"

"It's fine. Just let me do the talking, okay?"

It only took a few minutes for the three of them to reach Angela's car, as she'd been lucky enough to get a parking spot on the ground level of the parking garage. Without a word, Jane loaded all their bags and suitcase into the trunk while Maura hung the garment bag on a hook on one of the overhead handles in the backseat.

Once settled in their seats, Angela put the keys in the ignition, but then paused and looked over at her daughter in the front seat. "Were you hiding it from me?" she asked softly, her voice rough.

Jane met her mother's eyes, noting the hurt she saw there. She swallowed hard.

Before her daughter even answered, she looked into the rear view mirror and caught Maura's gaze. "Were you hiding your relationship?"

"No, Ma. Everything just kinda... _happened_ while we were in Charleston," the dark brunette replied.

Maura then met her girlfriend's eyes when she turned to look at her. They gave each other a small smile.

Angela turned back toward her daughter and scrutinized her face. "I never want you to feel like you have to hide from me. I'm always gonna love you."

"Well, I'd hope that if you can forgive Tommy for running down a priest while he was drunk, you can be okay with me loving Maura."

"Are you kidding me? You couldn't do any better than Maura," Angela said before she turned in her seat to look at the dark honey blonde in the backseat. "You're a helluva lot better than Casey and Janie actually listens to you. You're a saint for puttin' up with her, Maura."

"Hey!" Jane exclaimed, offended.

Maura held back her laughter, but smiled at Jane before she looked at Jane's mother. "I wouldn't necessarily say I 'put up' with her."

"Oh?" One of Jane's eyebrows rose. "What _would_ you say then?"

Clearing her throat, Maura looked at her girlfriend. A lump grew in her throat and she swallowed hard as she felt hot wetness prickle her eyes. "I would say that even when you're being pushy or grumpy or downright annoying, it's still better than what my life was like before I knew you."

"Good grief, Jane," Angela groaned as she turned back around in her seat, but still looking at her daughter. She jerked her thumb back toward Maura. "If you don't put a ring on that girl's finger, I just might strangle you."

Jane rolled her eyes at her mother, but smiled at her girlfriend. "Ma, how about for now you just worry about not blabbing to the whole world that Maura and I are together and we'll go from there."

"Fine. My lips are sealed," Angela replied, smirking as she started the car and began the drive back to Beacon Hill.

* * *

Never fear, my friends. I've decided to write an epilogue. Stay tuned. :)


	5. Epilogue

At last - the epilogue.

Enjoy!

* * *

With a contented sigh, Jane rolled onto her right side and placed her hand on her girlfriend's slightly convex belly. Slowly she rubbed her thumb back and forth, her eyes directed toward her own hand. "Maura?"

"Mmm?" the other woman hummed in reply.

"Have you thought about baby names yet?" Jane hesitated for a moment. "I looked up some names yesterday online, but nothing really seemed right."

"I've actually been thinking about names for several weeks now. There are so many names and variations across languages. It's overwhelming sometimes."

"Did you find any you liked?"

"I thought of Charlotte for a girl and Carlo for a boy."

Jane scrunched up her nose and finally looked at the other woman. "Carlo?"

Maura gave her a small smile. "Okay, maybe not Carlo. It's just the Italian form of Charles, and I thought because of Hoyt and Casey, you wouldn't like Charles itself. Charlotte is the feminine form of Charles."

"You want to name our kid after my ex and a serial killer who was obsessed with me and almost killed me _three_ times? _And_ Frankie? And _you?_ "

"No, I want to name our child after Charleston."

"Oh." Jane's brow furrowed for a moment. "Well, I'm not really sure how I feel about that, just because of the rest of it."

"You asked me if I liked any that I found and I thought of Charleston and names associated with it, so I'm telling you what I've thought about."

"Yeah, I know. I get it. I'm just not sure how I feel about it. Let me think on it. Will you be upset if I decide I don't want to use either of them?"

"Oh Jane," Maura said softly as she threaded her fingers through Jane's on her stomach. "I would _never_ want to do something you aren't comfortable with. You should know that by now."

"I know. I'm sorry. All of this is just kinda...scary. The uncertainty of everything." Jane paused for a moment. "Speaking of uncertainty, are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little, yes," Maura said quietly. "There is a small risk of miscarriage as a result of an amniocentesis, but we chose an excellent doctor. She received her medical degree from NYU and did her residency at the medical center at Northwestern University. She also did a fellowship at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill and received a Master's in Public Health in Epidemiology."

"Should I be concerned about the epidemiology part?" Jane half-asked, alarmed.

"No, no, of course not." She squeezed Jane's hand for emphasis. "I did some research and spoke with a few colleagues. She came highly recommended."

Jane placed a light kiss to Maura's upper arm. "So they're screening for a bunch of genetic disorders that I don't want to actually think about and they're also going to tell us if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Yes. I wanted an amnio because I'm about to turn 42 and I have little knowledge of my biological family's medical histories."

"I know." Jane sighed. "I'm just nervous."

"It's okay to be nervous, but look at it this way, we can be much more prepared for the baby and better able to anticipate their needs, if necessary."

The dark brunette was quiet for several seconds. "Okay, let's just think about the fact that we're finding out if the baby is a boy or a girl."

"Okay." Maura chuckled. "We can start working on decor. Paint, theme, all of that."

"Wait, I thought we decided we're going neutral regardless."

"I would like to, but unfortunately, the world of decor when it comes to babies and children has not become as gender neutral as we'd like."

Jane's brow furrowed and she sat up, pulling her hand from her girlfriend's. "Nuh uh. That's not what we talked about, Maura. We said whatever can coordinate with Red Sox and nerdy science-y stuff."

Maura bit her lip.

"But you agreed!" Jane frowned. "I said nothing pink or frilly for a girl and you said fine, so then we decided on compromising with interests, which came down to the Sox and science."

"So are you saying if we have a girl, I can't buy her _anything_ pink or girly? That doesn't seem fair." Maura clenched her jaw and glowered.

Closing her eyes and breathing in deeply, Jane released her breath slowly. "Jesus, we're fighting about stupid baby decor."

Maura sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. My hormones are making my reactions more emotional. But we don't have to necessarily decide anything right now anyway. I'm only 16 weeks and 2 days. We can focus on what's gender neutral, or is irrelevant to gender, like actual furniture. It's better to use lighter decor colors in a nursery, so darker furniture would contrast nicely."

Jane shifted her body to straddle Maura's thighs and smiled. "Knowing you, you've already made a list of nursery sets of all colors, so where is it?"

Maura looked sheepish. "I bookmarked the links in a browser folder."

A dark brown eyebrow rose. "And what's the price range?"

Clearing her throat, Maura confessed, "About 500 to 1200 dollars."

Jane's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "What?! Twelve hundred dollars!?"

"That one is a specialty crib, but most of them are convertible into a toddler bed," the reclined woman defended. "We're likely only going to be able to do this once, so I want to have nice things, but also practical."

"You do know that most people use that logic to instead buy cheaper things, don't you?" She shook her head, smirking.

Maura shrugged. "Well, I also thought of passing everything along to Frankie and Nina if they decide to have children."

A look of adoration crossed Jane's features. "You have got to be the least selfish person I've ever met."

"Well in that case, I guess maybe I should tell you that I set up a 529 plan for TJ when he was born."

Jane's forehead creased. "A 529 plan? Wait…" She paused. "Isn't that a college savings fund?"

With a nod, Maura said, "I also already set another fund to switch to a 529 when our baby is born."

"What if neither one of them wants to go to college?" Sensing this conversation wasn't ending, Jane settled once again along Maura's side and her hand returned to Maura's baby bump.

"Let's cross that bridge _if_ we get to it." Maura smiled. "Are _you_ nervous about tomorrow?"

Jane nodded. "I'm even nervous about finding out if it's a girl or boy," she said softly, looking away.

"Why?"

"Because what if I'm disappointed? I've been saying it doesn't matter, but what if I suddenly feel differently when we find out?"

"We're raising our child against societal gender norms. If we have a son and he wants to play with dolls, or a girl who likes trucks, it's okay. It doesn't matter. So what difference does the sex of the baby make?

Jane sighed. "I'm just nervous that I'll feel differently and then I'll feel like an asshole for it."

Rolling onto her left side, Maura faced her girlfriend fully and her hand settled on Jane's hip, right below the hem of Jane's tank top. Her fingers slid underneath the thin, black fabric and she caressed Jane's warm skin with her thumb.

The brunette scooted her body closer.

"Jane," the pregnant woman quietly. "You are going to love our child no matter what. No matter their gender, their sexual orientation, their intelligence level, their disability if they have one. Your love will be unconditional because that's the kind of person you are. You love unconditionally."

"I try to, but it won't always change how our kid is perceived, ya know? Some people are always gonna expect certain things. I just hate thinking about someone messing with her...or him."

"I love how protective you can be. I think other parents are going to be afraid to cross you."

"Good. They should be."

Maura smiled.

Placing her left hand gently on Maura's cheek, Jane leaned forward and pressed her lips against Maura's. "Charlie," she said quietly as she pulled back.

Maura's eyes widened in surprise. "Charlie?"

"If we have a girl and if we name her Charlotte, I wanna call her Charlie."

"Is that a yes to the name?"

"No, that's an _if_ we have a girl and _if_ we name her Charlotte, I wanna call her Charlie." Jane paused for a moment. "That's how I feel right now about the name Charlotte."

"And if she gets older and doesn't want to be called Charlie?"

"Tough shit. She could go by whatever she wants with everyone else, but she'd always be my little Charlie. Just like some people still call me Janie. I told Ma years ago to stop, but sometimes she still says it."

Maura raised an eyebrow. "And you want to be like your mother?"

"I…" Jane grunted in frustration. "I hate you."

A knowing smirk was Maura's initial response. "I like Charlie as a nickname," she said softly.

"Yeah?" Jane's expression suddenly changed.

"Mmhmm." Maura nodded. "Wanna know what else I like?"

"Me?" Jane grinned.

"Mm, yes, but not what I was thinking about specifically in this moment."

Jane frowned.

"Chocolate banana popsicles," she replied dreamily.

"Babe, they don't make those."

"Yes, they do. I saw them one time when you begged me to come home with a pint of Haagen Daaz coffee ice cream." She pouted. "Please?"

With a groan, Jane sat up and slid off the bed before walking over to the dresser to pull out some clothes to wear. "I swear to god if I come home and you don't want these anymore, Maura, I'm never buying your cravings again."

"You don't mean that."

Jane raised an eyebrow as she turned around, jeans, bra, and t-shirt in hand. "I don't?"

"I'm carrying our baby. I'm the one gaining weight. I'm the one dealing with hormonal fluctuations and food cravings. I'm the one who is going to push a baby out of my body. The least _you_ can do is buy me what I'm craving." Maura sat up and glared.

"Remember that time when I was pregnant when you wouldn't let me eat a chocolate muffin because it had supposed industrial chemicals in it?" Jane looked smug as she approached the bed and set her clothes down.

"That wasn't a craving. That was a very unfortunate part of your regular diet. And there is nothing _supposed_ about them being industrial chemicals. They are."

"Not the point. Point is, you wouldn't let me eat it." Jane pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it at Maura, hitting Maura right in the chest. "Those popsicles probably have high fructose corn syrup and a lot of artificial coloring." She then smirked and put on her bra. "You'd point out the same things if it were me, so it's only fair."

Maura's eyes narrowed. "Who are you and what have you done with Jane Rizzoli?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You better eat them when I get back." The shirt went over her head.

"I'll try to hold on to this feeling then. Now go before my mind changes my mind."

Jane's brow furrowed in confusion. "Before your mind changes your mind?"

"Well technically yes, my brain is the part of my body that sends signals my mouth to indicate what to say."

"You do realize that's a very simplified explanation of that process, right? Who are _you_ and what have you done with my genius?" She shook out her folded up jeans and pulled them on.

Maura took that very moment to toss Jane's tank top back at her. It hit her in the face and fell to the bed. When her girlfriend looked up sharply, clearly annoyed, Maura smiled innocently. "I love you."

"Uh huh, I'll bet you do," Jane replied sarcastically. "I love you too," Jane murmured before she leaned forward and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss. "Remember that in the delivery room in a few months when you're screaming obscenities at me and telling me it's all my fault because I got you pregnant."

"Biologically, you can't-"

"Won't matter one damn bit to you then," Jane interrupted as she walked out of the bedroom. "Love you. Be back A-SAP!"

* * *

"Jane, will you help me clear the table and get the cake?" Maura asked softly, then smiled.

Immediately Angela replied as she started to stand up, "Nonsense. You sit there and Jane and I will do it."

Jane pinched her lips together, knowing exactly what Maura's response would be.

"Thank you, Angela, that's nice of you to offer, but I'm fine for now. Perhaps once I can no longer see my feet." Maura chuckled.

Not exactly the response Jane was expecting, she smirked just the same.

"Ma, maybe you can help us clear the plates just to make it faster, but come sit back down? Maura and I can handle bringing the cake over," Jane offered the compromise, hesitantly looking to her girlfriend for approval.

Despite her frown, Angela agreed and the three of them cleared the table before Angela reluctantly sat back down. She engaged in light conversation with Frankie, Nina, Korsak and Keke, but kept looking over toward the kitchen.

Jane pulled the cover off the cake server in the kitchen island and looked down at it. While Maura was grabbing the dessert plates and necessary utensils, she quietly said, "Is there seriously anything you can't do? Because, babe, seriously, this cake looks really good."

It was a round, two layer cake with very smooth, white buttercream frosting. Little pearls of icing lined the base and the top. Team Pink in pink icing written across the top of the cake and Team Blue in blue written across the bottom. In between was a large black dot with the word OR in white and a black, swooping banner with triangular flags connected from one side of the cake to the other. The large black dot between separated three pink flags on the left and three blue ones on the right. The same design was around the side of the cake, with alternating blue and pink flags.

Maura simply shrugged. "I told you I took a cake decorating class several years ago. It seemed like fun and I've taken enough art classes over the course of my life to draw decently well."

"I would joke and say you missed your calling, but obviously you are the best medical examiner ever and it would mean we never would've met, so…"

"Girls, hurry up! I wanna know if my grandbaby is gonna be a boy or girl!" Angela said impatiently, but good naturedly from the table. The statement was accompanied by several _Hear hears!_

Clearing her throat, Maura picked up the plates and utensils and bit her lip. "You really think your mother is going to be upset?"

Jane picked up the cake and quietly replied, "Oh hell yes, but she'll get over it."

The two headed back to the dinner table and set everything down.

"Oh my god, the cake is so adorable!" Keke exclaimed. "Where did you have it made?"

"Maura made it. Decorated it too," Jane said quickly with great pride.

"Wow! Well if you ever decide on a change in career, baking and decorating cakes might be a good one, Maura."

"Thank you," Maura said quietly with a smile. She turned to Jane and handed her the cake knife. "Jane, would you do the honor?"

"You're the slicing and dicing professional, but sure," Jane joked, but quickly sobered when Maura looked unamused.

Angela clapped excitedly.

Slowly Jane cut a small piece of the cake, still hidden from view of the rest of the table, slid it onto a dessert plate, and then held it up.

"Confetti cake?" Frankie's eyebrow rose.

"What in the world is that supposed to mean?" Angela asked with a frown.

Maura's brow knotted in worry and she looked to Jane.

Jane took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself yet again for her mother's reaction. "Uh, it means we decided we're not telling anybody if the baby will be a boy or girl?" Her statement ended with inflection, filled with hesitancy and a small amount of fear.

Everyone was silent for a moment and just looked at Jane and Maura, waiting for something more.

"Are you kidding me?" Angela exclaimed. "We're having this dinner and you're not telling me the gender of my own grandbaby? How will I know what to buy?!"

"Sex, not gender," Maura corrected. "You see-"

Jane placed her hand on Maura's arm to stop her and then looked at everyone. "Maura and I decided we didn't want the baby to be bombarded even before birth with gender stereotypes. Blue for boys, pink for girls, yada yada."

"We want everything to be as gender-neutral as possible," Maura rushed to explain. "Once the baby is born, that doesn't mean you can't buy stereotypical colors for clothes and such, but we'd prefer rather a wider spectrum of colors and themes that don't automatically place the baby into certain boy or girl stereotypes."

"Basically we don't want a bunch of blue shit or pink shit and shirts that say 'little prince' or 'little princess.' When the baby is old enough, we're going to teach them they can like whatever they want and we want them to decide what they like for themselves." Jane couldn't help but pause. "As a kid, ya know, I got labeled a tomboy because I liked to be outside and play sports. When I got older, people just automatically assumed that meant I was a lesbian and we don't want our baby to grow up feeling the pressure that we've both sometimes felt to like or do certain things."

After a few seconds of silence, Nina was the first to speak. "I get it. A lot more people feel like that these days. At the end of the day, you just want your child to be happy."

Jane and Maura nodded their heads in agreement.

"So I was a bad mother because I wanted you to like pink and wear dresses and stop roughhousing with your brothers?" Angela asked angrily, rising from her chair.

Immediately Jane set the plate with cake down and ran both hands down her face, groaning. "No, Ma. That's not what I'm saying."

"Angela, you have _always_ been a wonderful mother, to me as well, and I don't see how anybody could say otherwise," the pregnant woman tried to softly placate. "There are so many different styles of parenting. Jane and I have talked extensively about this and it's how we've decided we want to do it."

"Ma, do you remember when Jane got too old for tee ball and wanted to play baseball, but the rec league said she couldn't because she was a girl?" Frankie asked.

Angela frowned and looked at her eldest son. "Of course I do. Your father got pissed off and yelled at them, saying Janie could hit a home run better than the best boys on the team all together."

"They said I had to play softball or I couldn't play at all," Jane said quietly. "Because baseball was supposed to be for boys and softball was supposed to be for girls, even though I would've been the best player on the baseball team."

Both Jane and Maura could see the realization begin to sink in for Angela.

"I was the first female homicide detective at Boston PD, Ma. _Ever_. I don't want my kid to grow up and believe when people try to say they're not allowed to do something because of their gender, as if they're somehow _less_ of a person _because_ of their gender." Still sensing resistance from her mother, Jane stepped toward her. Quietly she said, "Ma, not once did you ever make me feel like I couldn't achieve whatever goal I set for myself. _Not once_. I just hate pink. And dresses."

"You wear dresses when Maura wants you to," Angela pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"That's 'cause Maura's got Janie whipped," Tommy cut in before he made a whip cracking sound and smirked.

"If you were with a woman like Maura, I guarantee you'd be whipped too, smartass," Jane retorted as she shot a look at her youngest brother.

Maura placed her hand on Jane's lower back and her girlfriend turned toward her. "I do plenty of things for Jane, too," Maura said and a smile tugged at her lips.

"Ew, TMI," Frankie groaned.

Maura rolled her eyes. "I was actually referring to this," the honey blonde said as she pointed to her stomach. "I'm nearly 42. Do you think I would be willing to carry a child for just anyone at my age? Let's face it - pregnancy can really, well, as Jane would say, suck."

"Yeah, especially if your mother intentionally tries to get you to eat smelly foods so you'll confess that you're pregnant." Jane looked pointedly at her mother.

"That's why you shouldn't try to keep secrets from your mother," Angela replied.

Jane didn't miss a thing. "Ma, we're not telling you the sex of the baby."

"I'll get it out of one of you somehow."

"Uh huh, good luck with that," Jane replied with a smile as she finally began to cut more slices of cake.

* * *

"Jane, do you have a minute?" Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She realized her grip was tight on her phone and she relaxed her hand.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" the brunette detective asked, panic evident in her voice. "I _knew_ I should've come with you to this week's checkup."

"Calm down. Why do you assume something is wrong?"

"Because you're using that tone. The one that means what you're gonna say isn't good news."

"Well-"

"I'm on my way." Jane turned toward her desk and grabbed her keys out of the top drawer. "Korsak, I gotta go. It's Maura."

"Yeah, yeah." His eyes widened. "Get outta here."

"Jane, stop!" Maura demanded.

She actually halted in the middle of the bullpen. "What?"

"It's not an emergency, okay? The baby is fine, but I've suddenly started showing symptoms of mild preeclampsia and they've just admitted me to the hospital."

Dark eyes widened. "Shit, Maura. Being admitted sounds like an emergency to me!"

"Jane, get out of here!" Korsak ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Jane resumed walking out of the bullpen and she quickened her pace toward the stairwell, too impatient to wait for the elevator. She returned her focus to her girlfriend as she rapidly descended the steps. "What symptoms?"

"I have stage one hypertension, but it's only 148 systolic, 95 diastolic, and my urine protein levels are high," Maura replied calmly. "It's _not_ an emergency, Jane. Please take a normal amount of time to get here based on traffic. _Please_."

"Are you sure?" Jane reached the front steps of the building and she sighed in relief that Mo had decided not to tow her car that day. "I'm getting into the car now."

" _Yes_ , I'm sure. No siren. No lights. No speeding. I'll text you the room number in a minute. I'm almost there."

"Okay, I'll be there in 15 minute tops."

"Jane, it's at least a 20 minute drive. Do _not_ rush. I'm serious."

"Fine," Jane grumbled.

"Thank you," Maura said. "It's the Proger Building on Washington by the main entry. Second floor. From the parking garage, exit on the third floor, take a right toward the Atrium. Use the yellow elevators."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you."

"Love you too." Maura tapped the red _end_ button and took a deep breath as she rubbed her left hand over her belly. She didn't want to worry her girlfriend by telling her that it was the Labor and Delivery Unit and that she already knew the doctor would induce her, and soon, despite being only 36 weeks instead of the typical induction at 37 weeks with preeclampsia. Regardless, 36 weeks was safe, a fact that she knew she would have to emphasize to Jane when she arrived.

A few minutes later, Maura sent Jane a text. _Room 241_

About 30 minutes after ending their phone call, Jane walked quickly into her girlfriend's hospital room and approached the bed. "What the hell, Maura? You didn't fucking tell me they were sending you to the _Labor and Delivery Unit!_ "

"I didn't want you to worry even more than you already were."

"I'm always gonna be worried. Get used to it." Jane leaned down and gave her girlfriend a lingering kiss. "Now tell me what's going on!"

"They've admitted me for observation because I have preeclampsia, but I think they'll start me on oxytocin within the next several hours."

Jane's eyes widened. "So you're gonna have the baby today?"

"There's no way to tell how long labor will take. It could be today or tomorrow." Maura's head fell back against the bed as she put her hands on her stomach. "I _really_ hope I'm not in labor until tomorrow."

"I'll be here the whole time though, okay? So when it gets really awful you can hit me or yell at me or whatever you want. You're the one having our baby. You're doing all the hard stuff."

"I'm sorry in advance for anything awful I say or do." Maura looked to her girlfriend. "If I tell you I hate you, please know that would never be true."

With a small smile, Jane murmured, "I'll try to remember that," and kissed Maura on the forehead. "You said delivering at 36 weeks is okay, right?"

Maura smiled at the blatant concern in her girlfriend's voice and expression. "Yes, it's fine, I promise."

Suddenly Jane's eyes widened. "Shit! We don't have the hospital bags. I gotta call Ma!" She reached for her phone attached to her belt.

"No! Please don't call your mother. She doesn't need to know yet." Maura swallowed hard, slightly concerned that she might have offended Jane. "I put the bags in the car this morning anyway."

"Did you know something was wrong?"

"I took my blood pressure this morning. It was a little high and it has been the last two days. I wanted to be prepared just in case."

Jane's eyes widened. "It's been high for _two_ _days?_ And you didn't think to tell me?"

"It was just over the threshold. If I'd thought something was seriously wrong, I would've said something. You also just caught a new case."

" _You_ are my number one priority and I'm not the only homicide detective. We talked about this."

Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I know. I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do about it now though. I'm here and the doctor should be by any minute for an update."

"You think you'll be able to give birth naturally, or will they have to end up doing a C-section?"

"It's unpredictable unfortunately, but I hope naturally."

"Hello, Maura!" greeted the doctor from the doorway. "And Jane, of course."

"Laura, good to see you."

The doctor smiled. "You as well, though I wish not quite yet under these circumstances."

"Are you gonna induce?" Jane asked.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" the doctor chuckled.

"Not usually, no." Jane shrugged.

"Yes, we're going to induce. That's the best course of action considering the preeclampsia and Maura's age, as well as the fact that she's past 36 weeks." The doctor looked from Jane to Maura. "Induction method is up to you - would you prefer prostaglandin or oxytocin?"

Immediately Jane looked to Maura for explanation.

"Prostaglandin is a vaginal suppository. One benefit would be being able to move freely throughout the room until active labor begins and I have to start pushing. Oxytocin would likely result in a quicker delivery though." Maura and Jane looked at each other for several moments and Maura chewed on her bottom lip. Jane shrugged and Maura took a deep breath before turning back to the doctor. "Let's go with the oxytocin."

"Alright. We'll get you started on that in about 30 minutes. We'll also start you on magnesium. What have you decided about pain relief? I know we discussed epidurals, but you were still undecided the last time we did."

"I'm concerned about the pain and I know since my blood pressure is high, an epidural may be best, but I'm wary of the potential effects on the baby."

"Everything will be monitored very closely and we can react quickly no matter the situation."

Jane squeezed her girlfriend's hand. "Maura, I know you're concerned about those effects, but..." She paused and a lump grew in her throat, tears welling in her eyes. "But I can't…you have to think about your health, too."

Maura took a deep breath and squeezed Jane's hand back. "Let's go with a regular epidural."

"Okay, great. Let's get this ball rolling and hope for a straight path."

"Can there be a straight path since we're in a lesbian relationship?" Jane joked.

Maura smacked Jane's arm, but the doctor just laughed. "Touché, Jane. Touché."

Jane grinned at her girlfriend.

* * *

A completely mesmerized but exhausted Maura smiled down at the blanket-wrapped bundle in her arms. It'd been a long night, still a little pain, yet she couldn't help but think it poetic for their baby to be born as the sun was rising. It filled her with hope - hope that she and Jane would be the mothers they wished to be, hope that the future would hold happiness and peace.

Jane placed a gentle kiss to her girlfriend's still slightly-dampened temple. "You did good, Mama."

Maura turned her head to meet Jane's eyes and they closed as Jane placed another gentle kiss, this time to her forehead.

"You ready yet?" Jane asked softly. "Ma keeps texting me from the waiting room."

"I don't have a choice really, but I wish I looked a little more presentable." Maura frowned.

A dark eyebrow rose. "You just had a baby. You were in labor all evening and night. I think you get a free pass, Maura."

"Can you...would you at least grab a damp washcloth so I can wipe off my face? And grab a brush then help me re-do my hair? Please?"

Jane rolled her eyes but disappeared into the bathroom in search of the requested items. A few moments later she reappeared by Maura's side and she handed both to her. With a grin, Jane gently scooped their still alert baby into her arms. "Hi, baby. Are you ready to meet your crazy family? Huh? They're so excited to see how cute you are and see your perfect little fingers and toes and even your nose."

A lump formed in Maura's throat as she observed Jane. She had known without a doubt that Jane would be a good mother, but seeing her girlfriend like this made her feel a level of happiness she never thought she could reach. Quickly she wiped her face, neck, and upper chest, sighing in relief at the coolness, and then focused on re-doing her extremely messy ponytail. She handed the cloth and brush back to Jane, who simply set them on the side table behind her.

"Okay, Mama. You ready _now?_ "

Maura took a deep breath. "Remind me who's here?"

"Ma, Frankie and Nina, Tommy, your parents-"

Maura's eyes widened in surprise. "My mother and father are here?"

"I had Ma call them both as soon as we knew the doctors were gonna induce labor." Jane swallowed hard, now concerned she'd done the wrong thing. "And Hope and Cailin are both here," she finished meekly.

"Jane." Tears filled Maura's eyes and her bottom lip trembled.

"Oh god, Maura, I'm so sorry." Jane then rushed to explain. "I didn't think...I thought maybe despite everything-"

"I love you. It's...you are so...god, I love you," Maura breathed out.

Visibly relaxing, Jane smiled timidly. "That's what I was hoping for...that despite everything, they're your family and you would want them to still be part of our new family."

"Wait, how did my parents get here so quickly?"

"As far as I know, they both just hopped on the next flight that would get them to Boston in the shortest amount of time possible. Ma said they've only been here about 30 minutes or so though."

"Is everyone coming in at once?"

"You tell me what you want and that's how we'll do it."

"Maybe...maybe just our parents first?" Maura suggested, then hesitantly added, "Including Hope?"

Jane quietly handed the baby back to Maura and pulled out her phone to text her mother.

A couple of minutes later there was a quiet knock at the door and the Rizzoli matriarch poked her head in.

Motioning for them to enter, Jane smiled as the four grandparents stood around the bed.

Maura turned the cloth-wrapped bundle in her arms a little more forward-facing. "Everyone, meet Miss Charlotte Renae Rizzoli-Isles. Born at 6:57am at 6 pounds, 3 ounces and 19 and a half inches long."

* * *

Aye, this took a long time to finish. I never could get it quite right and I worked on it here and there for literally months and months. I hope this hasn't disappointed.

Thank you SO SO SO SO much for all your reviews, follows, favorites, and messages. I've really truly enjoyed reading all of your thoughts, as always!

For anyone wanting more writing, I'm currently working on a one-shot. It's growing a mind of its own right now though, so I'm not sure how long it'll be - both in length and when I post it. :)


End file.
